


A Rose by any other name

by Han68000



Category: Disney - Fandom, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Artist Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female, Canon Divergence - Once Upon A Time, Dramatic Irony, Drinking, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian, M/M, Motorcycles, OFC - Freeform, Original Female Character - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Parents, Rumbelle baby AU, Rumbelle daughter, Rumbelle fix-it, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wolves, Woobie Rumple, Writer Character, artist, bisexual male, ouat AU, rumbelle angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han68000/pseuds/Han68000
Summary: An AU I've been kicking around in my head for a while.What if after true love's kiss Rumbelle also engaged in true love's f*ck?(no this not smut)What if Belle became pregnant as a result?What if that Baby was found with Emma and came along the adventure?This fic answers those questionsWill include smut for the main character but not til wayyyy later so M for now





	1. A new adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this chapter and the work are unfinished expect at least some changes 
> 
> Also I pictured Rose with a Darcy Lewis type personality the will shine through in later edits

Rumpelslitskin sat in his cell, waiting for the curse to over take all to the land without magic and he could find Bae. As he sat this his thoughts turned to the only other he had ever loved, Belle. He remember when she fell from the latter, when he gave her a bracelet out of gold he spun himself with a tiny spinning wheel attached, that ill fated night where after he was her first kiss, and her first bed. He had cast her out like the monster he was.  
“Oh Belle I hope wherever you are your  
in a beautiful place”

Belle sat in the Queen’s dungeon with a screaming child.  
“Shush shush your okay” Belle cooed. Were they okay though? Belle had overheard the guards talking about some curse that would rip what we loved away from us. Belle took of the bracelet that Rum gave her and placed in baby Rose’s swaddled cloth. Belle kisse the babes head.  
“Wherever you are wherever you go I will always love you Rose” Belle said as the smoke encircled them.

X-X-X

Emma and Rose were basically sisters. They had been found on the same street corner and they had grown up in foster care together. The pair could pass for sisters with Rose hair being only a few shades darker than Emma’s. They both had the same blue eyes, yet everyone could agree that Rose’s were exponentially more piercing than Emma’s. They had always been different Emma only had the blanket she was wrapped while Rose had her Spinning wheel bracelet she’d never taken off. Granted they had taken different paths in life, Rose getting her master’s degree and Emma going of with Neal (or douchy mcdouche as Rose called him after he left Emma and she moved in with her). They still were thick as thieves that’s why Rose hadn’t hesitated to follow, when on their shared birthday no less, Her 9 year old came in and dragged them on an adventure. On the drive nowhere Maine,Rose had been all smiles trying to entertain the boy.  
“So this place is a fairytale land?” Rose asked interested  
“Yes, and only Emma can break the curse” Henry responded.  
“Hear that Emma you get to be a hero”  
“Uh-huh"Emma said focused on finding this nowhere town.  
“So squirt do like comics?” Rose asked, Emma groaned. “Rose no he’s like 7” “I’m 9” “See and besides I’m only giving him book one” Rose countered. “He’ll have nightmares for a week” Emma said. “Hey he’s my nephew and therefore I get to spoil him!” Rose said handing Henry a thick graphic novel with the word “Awakening” on the cover. “Written and drawn by Rose Aurum you did this?” Henry asked awestruck. “That and about 10 others” Emma said proud. "you two are sisters?” Henry asked, “the book says Snow White only had one child?”  
“We’re foster sisters” Rose explained.

X-X-X

"My mom's evil" Henry said.  
"I'm sure she's not she just wants to do wants best" Emma said.  
"Henry" yelled a woman, Regina she was called, so she was the mayor. Rose could see it the way every line of her face seemed poised and sculpted, but in this moment Rose say only concern on her face.  
"I went to find my real mom" Henry said running off with Rose and the sheriff on his heels.  
"Hey hey it's okay kid, it's just you have to give your mom time" Rose cooed.  
"She is not my mom!" Henry said.  
"Why don't you go to bed?" The man, who she later found out was the sheriff, said.  
"I'll make you a deal" Rose said hoping her next words won't come to haunt her "I'll convince Emma to stay in town for a while if you stay with your mom" Rose negotiated.  
"But-" Henry interrupted  
"I'll even sweeten the deal you can keep my book a gift from your auntie Rose" She held out a hand with her brows arched,  
"Alright" Henry conceited and shook her hand.  
Henry went with the Sheriff to be out to bed and Rose joined Emma while she was speaking to Regina.  
"How about a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" Regina asked kindly.  
"Yes" Rose said from behind always looking for an opportunity for free food.  
"Got anything stronger?" Emma quipped. 

X-X-X

"Come on Swimmy Swan you know there is something up with that situation. I don't think the sheriff was over just to discuss business if you know what I mean" Rose said wriggling her eyebrows.  
"You think everyone doing it don't you?" Emma asked.  
"How do think I write?"  
"True"  
"Let's just stay the week if nothing up will forget this ever happened and you can go back to living on my couch"  
"Fine"

“Some birthday huh” Rose said “Oh look there the inn Granny’s it’s called”  
“As good a place as any I suppose” Emma said as they pulled in.  
“Hello” an older woman said as they walked in.  
“Hey” Rose said scanning the room her eyes landing a girl with red streaked hair, “love the highlights”  
“See?!” The girl said to her grandmother.  
As they chatted about dying their hair Emma got them checked in.  
“I’ll take the corner that’ll be fine” Emma said.  
Granny pulled out a book “What are the names?”  
“Rose Aurum and Emma Swan” Emma said in while Rose took up their few bags.  
“Emma” came a scot tinted voice from behind “what I lovely name” said a mid-sized. He had shoulder length hair and was wearing his signature silk suit.  
“It’s all here” Granny said shoving a wad of cash at him.  
“Yes, Yes” he said.  
“Your not traveling alone?” Mr.Gold asked genuinely surprised.  
“I’m with my sister” Emma said(what business does this guy have)  
Gold’s eyes went to his hairline “You have a sister?”  
“Yeah” Emma said dismissing him. “I’ll be joining her in our room now”

Notes:

Bonus points: Explain Rose’s last name in the comments

Don’t worry Rose will meet her father next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points: Explain Rose's last name in the comments 
> 
> Don't worry Rose will meet her father next chapter


	2. An unexpected break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose meets her father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I wrote this out twice and both times my computer deleted it *drinks entire bottle of whiskey* so after all of that here you are

Ruby was restless by nature. She had always to always be doing something whether it was drawing to escape the world or free running. It was this restless that led her to get up at 4:30, or satan’s hour as Emma called it, grab her art bag and wonder around the town. As that first echos of dawn began to creep over the Maine sky. Rose wondered what dawn must look like over the town as she spotted the clock tower it was nothing to shimmy up the pole and leap on to the roof from their it was all footing to get to the top. Looking over the town Rose grabbed her easel and began to draw.  
She must have sat up there for at least an hour because when the clock chimed she noticed a small man with a dog staring at her, obliviously concerned. After scaring the lights out of the man by climbing down Rose approached him.  
“What were you doing up there?” The man asked with conviction.  
“Drawing” she said pulling out her canvas and showing it to him while she leaned down to pet the dog.  
Dr.Hooper was going to question further when she saw the drawing, it was beautiful looking almost like a photograph catching everything south of Main Street in painstaking detail.  
“Woah” he said it was then that he loosened his grip on the leash. At that moment a squirrel had decided to run down from the tree behind them. Pongo ran after it taking Rose down on his way. Her bracelet had decided to tangle itself in the hound’s collar and prompts snapped at the clasp.

“Are you okay?” Hooper asked concerned after he regained control pf Pongo.  
“I’m fine Mr.” she said tucking the bracelet in her pocket.  
“Hooper Dr.Hooper I’m sorry about that Pongo usually not like this” Hooper stated confused.  
“It’s okay who could stay mad at a face like that?” Rose gestured to the dog. “But do you know where I could go to get jewelry repaired?” She continued fiddling with the bracelet in her pocket she almost never took it off so she wanted it fixed ASAP.  
“You could try Mr. G-Gold’s” the doctor said a sudden tinge of fear in his voice.  
“Thanks” she said running of with the speed of a woman possessed she spotted the pawn shop immediately and walked in. 

X-X-X-X

Mr. Gold had been going through a rough week. The return of his memories along with the savior and her mysterious sister. So he was in no mood when his belle rang, when he turned around he saw something he hadn’t seen in a very long time, an unfamiliar face. The girl with her honey blonde hair that felt familiar was about his height and had the bluest eyes he’d seen since NO. He derailed that train of thought and let the mask of the monster sink in.  
“What I can I do for you dearie?” He asked his tone conveying nothing.  
“Hi I was wondering if you could repair my bracelet?” She asked sounding chipper.  
“You’re not from around here are you?” Mr. Gold asked was this the sister he’d heard so little about?  
“No I’m not” she said placing her bracelet on the counter for his inspection.  
When he looked down Gold felt all breath leave his body. He knew this bracelet, he’d given it to Belle, about 3 months into his service he’d given to her under some thinly veiled logic of marking his property when all he wanted to do was see her smile, she did.  
“It’s a unique piece wherever did you get it?” he asked willing his voice not to tremble. Had she been in the old world? Had she met Belle before she, passed?  
“I’ve had it forever” The girl said “Can you fix it?”  
“Indeed I can but only if you tell me how you got it” he said managing an air of calm when was screaming for him to straggle it out of her.  
“You can’t be serious?”  
“Indeed I am ms”  
“Rose Rose Aurum and why do you want to know?”  
Rose Emma’s “sister” why would she have Belle’s bracelet? All questions with this girl he’d be impressed if he wasn’t fuming inside  
“I’ve never seen anything quite like it” he half lied Mr.Gold had never seen a bracelet made of spun gold before after all. “Indulge an old man”  
“I can understand curiosity, I suppose” she could she herself had always wondered about did her parents give it to her? And if so why? Questions shed long ago accepted she would never have answered but they still burned her.  
“I was found with it when I was a baby, I know crazy right?”  
Mr. Gold was for once absolutely confused Snow White had one child that he knew. If this girl was found with the bracelet it meant she would have to been to their land,however briefly. She would have it to know more.  
“I can have it done in say a week?” Mr.Gold do it in a day but he needed to do some digging on this “Rose Aurum” and this bracelet could help.  
“That’s great thanks” Rose said beaming all smiles.  
“I’ll see you then dearie”  
“Rose” she corrected.  
“What?”  
“My name is Rose.”  
“I’ll see you in a week, Rose”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also kudos and comments (I'm constructive criticism whore) will nourish me and get me more whiskey


	3. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Ruby have a heart to heart, and Mr. Gold is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to all of you who have left feedback in means a lot to me

Rose walked into the diner in a chipper mood and greeted Emma.  
"Hello Swimmy Swan has the demon had her coffee or should I clear the area?"  
Rose quipped keeping her tone serious.  
Emma chuckled at her teasing the responded "So where did you adventure take this morning?" Her usual reply when first seeing Rose in the morning.  
"Pretty good got some great sketchs done climbed the clock tower my bracelet broke though so I took it to that pawn shop to get it fixed" Rose debrieffed Emma.  
"You went Mr.Gold's?!?" Granny said acting as if Rose had grown a second head.  
"Im going to chose to ignore the fact that you were evesdropping and respond with Yeah I did so what?" Rose deadpanned earning a glare from Granny.  
"That man is pure evil" Granny stated seriously.  
"I didn't get that vibe from him did he seem creepy? yes evil nah" Rose gestured.  
"To be fair Rose you're not the best judge of character" Emma commented.  
"I am" Rose defended.  
"You thought for 3 weeks that Victoria Waterfield (BONUS POINTS) was totally in love with you" Emma objected.  
"I still think she was" Rose huffed.  
"She ran off with that biker" Emma stated.  
"Shut up" Rose said pulling her hair back into its original ponytail.  
"Woah" Rose heard a voice say behind her.  
Turning around Rose saw the cute girl from the inn her skirt was just the right length that for a moment Rose lost all motor functions. 'Oh hey it's that cute girl what was her name again Roxy, Rachel, Anna how could I forget her name what hair red WAIT' Rose's Brain stammered.  
"Hey Ruby" Rose said 'Smooth'  
"Hey girl I love your tattoo" Ruby said leaning over the counter to speak with them.  
"Which one?" Rose asked out of pure habit.  
"There more!" Rubys eyes got big.  
Emma rolled her eyes in manner which 'Now you've got her started.  
"Well there the biggest one here" Rose gestured to the snake that was bearing it fangs on the top her spine normally hidden by her hair. "The snake goes down my back down my right hip and wraps around that ankle" Rose used her finger to trance the path of it on her clothes. "Then there a quote on my left hip, one on my left shoulder" she turned around showing them to an awestruck Ruby as she spoke. "Two on my right hip and 3 along my calves"  
"Wow those must have hurt!" Ruby said looking at the woman who seemed to have many tattooos but almost all were hidden by her garments.  
"The first one hurts the worst but after that it's not bad" Rose said stealing on of Emma's hash browns.  
"Which one was first?" Ruby asked.  
"This one" Rose gestured to a spinning wheel tattoo the theatre from it looping off to form a single word in loopy elegant script 'Rose'.  
"Why do you have your name tattoosed on you?" Ruby quizzled.  
"Long story"  
"Tell it to me sometime"  
Rose did a backflip.  
"Get back to work I don't pay to sit around and gossip!" Granny said and Ruby got up.  
"See you around Rose" Ruby said winking.  
Once Ruby was out of earshot Emma leaned over and said  
"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Emma said chuckling at her sister obvious ogling.  
"Did you see that we definitely had chemistry before Granny totally went all taco blocko on me!" Rose snipped tracking over to grab another hashbrown.  
"Take another and I'll tell her the story about the Donkey!" Emma threated.  
"You won't dare" Rose said in mock horror.  
"Try me"  
After flagging down Granny and placing an order Rose asked "So what's on the agenda for today Swimmy Swan?"  
"I think it just walked in" Emma said gesturing Henry and Regina stepping in the door.  
"Mom! Rose!" Henry said to them earning a glare from his mother.  
"Ah Ms.Swan I didn't expect to see you here" Regina comments the amount of passive aggressiveness in her voice gave Rose chills, "I thought you'd be halfway to Boston by now"  
Before Emma could answer, Rose jumped in "We had to stick around to see some of your lovely town I did an excellent sketch this morning!" Rose pulled out her canvas and showed it to the mayor.  
"My my you certainly did capture our little town very well" The mayor eyed the painting with a mixture of pride and wrath.  
"It looks like something out of your book" Henry commented.  
"What book?" Regina asked genuinely confused.  
"Nothing, lets go" Henry said sensing the awkwardness in the room but not before he grabbed Emma's hand. Regina unnerved by her son's sudden lack shift quickly compiled with his request. Quickly exiting the dinner.  
"That was weird" Rose said plunging into her pancakes.  
"The kids a little smarter than I gave him credit for" Emma unfurled the note Henry had stuffed in her hand. 'Meet me at the beach @ 2'  
"Clever thing he is takes after you" Rose said.  
"Well we have an 3 hours to kill want take a walk or flirt with waitress" Emma asked.  
"In an ideal world I would say the latter but, given the circumstances I shall take the former" Rose said mock eloquently.  
X-X-X-X  
While Emma and Henry conversed at the beach Rose stared into the sea giving Emma and her son some privacy. At the end of the conversation Rose finally pressured Emma into taking up operation cobra.  
"By the way Aunt Rose I finished your book it's really good!" Henry said.  
"I'm glad you liked it squirt I'll give you the second one in the series if you promise to keep this covert" Rose negotiated.  
"Alright here's my cell phone number Mom" Henry said handing her a piece of paper and running off.  
"That kid is weird, definitely takes after you" Rose quppied.  
"Come on this is serious that kid has problems" Emma said concerned.  
"He's just got an over active imagination I was like at his age" Rose commented.  
"Yeah and look where that got you" Emma teased.  
"Hey! You have a point but I'm still offended" Rose countered.  
"And why are you bribing him with books to behave?" Emma questioned.  
"Works for my fanbase" Rose deadpanned.

X-X-X-X 

Rose was taking her evening constitutional when she decided to pass by Mr.Gold's shop and say hello, something about him fascinated her and he just couldn't put her finger on it. Rose saw no lights on in the shop but could still she movement inside the shop. Looking down at the door she could she the lock had been picked, by an ametur by the looks of it. She saw some woman saying something that Rose could barely make out, the woman sprayed something and Mr. Gold yelled.  
Adrenaline kicking in Rose rushed into the shop and ran at the woman. Quickly realizing Mr.Gold had been maced she grabbed the woman's arm, a woman she now noticed was heavily pregnant, and disarmed her by possibly dislocating her shoulder, Rose wasn't sure. Rose noticed Mr.Gold lying on the ground and her priorities shifted. She shoved the woman out of her way as she checked Mr.Gold pulse, vaguely aware of the woman running out of the shop and into the night.  
"Thank goodness" Rose said, finding a pulse. With one hand dialing 911 and one hand grabbing a rag to soak up blood, Rose busily attended to the fallen shopkeeper. Knowing she'd have a lot of questions for him when he woke up


	4. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr.Gold has a talk with Rose and we learn more about how Rose sees the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this in its rough draft form and then had to delete that chapter and then finish it

Mr. Gold woke-up to sound of Beyonće.  
His eyes were still closed as he heared Rose answer her phone, Single Ladies apparently being her ringtone for Emma.  
"Hey Swimmy-Swan did you get my text in at the hospital?" Rose continued to sketch as she talked.  
"Regina kicked us out the motel"  
"WHAT THAT BITCH TORNADO" Rose repsponded loudly, drawing a few looks. Gold internally chuckled at that description but kept listening. "CAN The queen of cunt even do that?" Rose questioned, Gold almost lost it at that one.  
"Apparently there is a 'no felons' policy and she found out about my past" Emma informed.  
"Where are you now?" Rose asked.  
"I'm at the Dinner Henry's teacher bought me lunch"  
"The one who is WAY to nice" Rose stated more than questioned.  
"Yeah I was going to buy a chainsaw and cut down Regina's tree but Mary stopped me"  
"Okay Emma two things 1 how dare you plan hijinks without me I can and will bash her botoxed brains in and 2 do you still have the chainsaw?" Rose deadpanned.  
"No whatever your planning no, I'm going to sleep in the car tonight I'm parked at Granny's do meet when you can and we'll work this out and no more saving creepy pawnbrokers without my permission" Emma ordered.  
"Okay bye Swimmy Swan talk to you later" Rose hung up.  
Rose decided to take this opportunity to use the lavatory, still unaware of the conscious Mr. Gold.  
Once Mr. Gold heared the door click he rubbed his eyes. The memory of the incident that led him here flooding back to him, the mace, the former princess stealing from him he would have to get back to his shop. But, why was Rose here? Mr.Gold leaned up and look in his surroundings he was still in a hospital gown, something that would be rectified soon enough. The sit in which Ms.Aurum had sat held a small book which he leaned over and picked up, the contents of which shocked him greatly. Inside what he reasoned was a sketch book were several sketches of him, looking almost like photos they showed him in the bed, a profile of his face. The next page was the same a sketch of him walking, it wasn't so much the skill with which they were drawn, which as albeit impressive, it was the way she had drawn him he looked, confident, he was smiling in most of them, a real genuine smile. Who was this girl?  
"Oh your awake?!?" Rose said as she reentered the room.  
"Indeed I am thou I must ask why are you here dearie?" He said closing her sketchbook.  
"Oh yeah I guess you wouldn't remember would you well I was walking by and I say that pregnant chick in your shop she maced you and I ran in. I took her mace, and probably dislocated something of hers and called 911 you only needed 3 stitches and don't have a concussion which is good and the mace came out of your eyes like a dream which is good I told the nurse not to call the cops because I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to them" Rose recounted.  
"Why?" Mr.Gold asked automatically why did this girl care.  
"Because you were getting robbed by a pregnant lady and from your reputation I'm am told your into some shady stuff" Rose started not understanding the question. "Now I don't judge by any means but, I wasn't sure how much you'd want the cops in your shop." Rose said hoping down into her seat. "Did you know the girl who attacked you?" Rose asked picking up a page from her sketchbook which showed Ashly.  
"Yes I do, and you were right to keep the sheriff gramham away from this she is just a scared teenager" Gold informed.  
"I must thank you for coming to my rescue dearie!"  
"Your very much welcome, and can I ask who's Belle?" Rose asked innocently.  
"Why do you ask?" He said going more confused and breathless with every minute.  
"One you avoided my question with another question and For a couple minutes in the ambulance when you were teetering on couniousness you called me Belle a few times" Rose snipped.  
Mr. Gold chuckled a little both at her quip and the fact that his barely couniouss mind mistook Rose for Belle. He could blame himself really there was the bracelet connection obviously, they shared the same beautiful bright blue eyes and Rose's honey blonde hair could mistaken for Belle's chocolate curls if one was almost unconscious, but what really sealed the deal was the fact that hey had the same warmth to them but he decided not to dwell on that lest his heart ached even more.  
"She was someone" Mr. Gold answered, "I knew a very long time ago"  
"Ahh I see" Rose decided not ask further as it was obviously painful for him. "Your a very mysterious man Mr.Gold"  
"I could say the same about you Ms. Aurum"  
Rose laughed at that.  
"Well how about I make you deal?" Rose asked and Mr.Gold's eye's went wide at his own words being thrown back at him.  
"We can be quid pro quo I tell you things you me things" (Bounus points) Rose said feeling silly quoting a movie like that. "Mean you have to stay here for" Rose checked her phone "3 more hours and the bitch tornado you call a mayor kicked us out of the inn so I'm in no hurry to leave so we can have some fun"  
"Alright then Ms. Aurum lest start with easy one why did come running into the shop?" Mr.Gold asked amused.  
"All reaction I suppose not really an reason to it". Rose answered honestly "Alright my turn why were you so interested in my bracelet?"  
Mr. Gold chuckled at the question "it looked like a very rare piece I wanted to know the where you got it"  
"Really? I knew it was valuable but there was no indication of who made it so most people wanted it for raw parts but nor a designer piece or anything do you know the origin?"  
Mr. Gold had to struggle to answer that "it obvious someone but a lot of love and care into it but as you said there is no artistic signiture on it. Now on to my question you said you found with it elaborate"  
"I'm an orphan the only things I was found with was that bracelet and a piece of paper with the word 'Rose' hell I even got a tattoo on the strip of paper after it got ripped." She turned around and showed the tattoo.  
Curiouser and Curiouser Gold thought you as he saw the tattoo. The script looked familiar but he couldn't place it. Their chat was remiss, however, when a gaggle of nurses ran by, Rose's phone made a Star Trek noise and she saw a text from Emma 'get to the comma ward ASAP'. Saying a quick goodbye to Mr.Gold, she ran to the comma ward, after getting lost 3 times but Rose would never admit that.  
"You summoned?" Rose said catching sight of Emma.  
"The okay so Mary drags me here after the diner to look at a job opportunity , then comma guy wakes up and sprints out of here like his ass is on fire" Emma explained.  
"And let me guess you and me are going bounty hunter for comma boy?" Rose asked.  
"Not exactly" Rose heard Henry from behind her.  
"Okay don't scare me like that" Rose nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"I need you to watch Henry" Emma responded.  
"But I can help" Henry piped up.  
"Okay so you dragged me down here so you could go on an adventure and I could hang out with squirt?" Rose stated.  
"Essentially" Emma said.  
"Not that I don't love you squirt but what the heck Emma?"  
"Please it's for a few hours"  
"Why don't you just leave him with Bitch Tornado also don't repeat anything auntie Rose says"  
"Because my mom thinks I'm at a sleepover and she'd have a cow if she knew I was here" Henry said.  
"Alright" Rose surrendered, "But you owe me"  
"Don't I always"  
"True"  
Rose walked back to Mr.Gold's room finding it empty. After finding a nurse she found out he walked out AMA. Rose knew she would have to investigate further but, for now she had a squirt to feed. Rose then took Henry down to the food court and bought him some snacks.  
"Oh hey I have something for you" Rose said with a mouthful of donut.  
"What?"  
"It's the second book in the series" Rose said holding out a book that said 'Dawn' on the cover. "The first one wasn't to scary for you was it?"  
"I live in a town filled with fairytale characters and I live with the evil queen" Henry said seriously as he took the book.  
"You got me there kid? Hey am I in your little book I mean I know Emma is but do I get a mention?" Rose asked genuinely curious, she assumed the kid just had a good imagination.  
"Not really, But there are some people I can't figure out maybe your one of them" Henry said wishing he could provide comfort to her.  
"Can I ask you a question?" Henry said opening a bag of cheetos.  
"I doubt I could stop you"  
"Why did you kill of Elizabeth so soon in the book, I mean it she was the good guy and she dies like 20 pages in"  
Rose could not hold back a chuckle, "yeah I get this one a lot, it's like you said she's the 'good guy' she's about to set off on her adventure and find her daughter so right off the bat you think she's safe but, that's not how life works people die for no reason. There are no good guys and bad guys I always think of the saying every villian is hero to some and every hero is villian to some. I killed off Elizabeth to show the readers that any character could be killed off at any time for example after I kill her off so that the audience won't trust any kind of convention when it comes to my writing and then when you come to find out she was trying to find her daughter in order to kill her, I show that even though she looked like a 'good guy' everyone and I mean everyone has a dark side." Rose finished her monologue.  
"I'm really glad your book isn't the world I live in" Henry quipped looking slightly on end. Rose laughed so hard that she fell of her table.  
"Henry I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" Rose quoted. (Bounus points)


	5. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose helps Ashley out of a jam and Emma earns a new roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Their is a semi-graphic birth scene in this chapter

After their talk of books, Rose did what she always did when she didn't know what to do, she took a walk.  
"So is Toriale the chosen one?" Henry asked, continuing their talk of Rose's work as they walked.  
"I don't know she could but you don't find out about her til book 5" Rose answered, noticing they were walking out of town. "The thing the prophecy is actually about, what the hell?" Rose said heading a woman scream.  
Rose ran toward the sound, with Henry in tow finding a overturned car containing a heavily pregnant woman.  
"Hang on I'm to get you out" Rose said immediately. "Henry I need you to call 911 tell them where we are and that there is a pregnant woman whose been in a car accident"  
"Thank you" the woman sobbed "I think the baby is coming" she punturated the sentence with a scream.  
"Okay I'm to open the door the I'll catch you and drag you out are being pinned down my anything?" Rose asked making sure she won't injurie the girl further.  
"No just go I can't open the door from here" The girl yelled.  
In a flash Rose had the door open and got the woman out, immeditatly recognizing her as the mace happy woman from several hours ago. Rose decided not to address it now and instead see to the child.  
"Okay your water has definitely broke how far apart are your contractions?" Rose asked.  
"I don't know" she was grinding her teeth.  
"Henry give me your watch" Rose held out her hand. "I need you to time her contractions"  
"Her what?" His innocence showing.  
"Look every time she screams like a banshee look at the watch and tell me how far apart they are got it?"  
"Yeah I got it" Henry took a seat by her head and grabbed her hand.  
"Okay Miss in going to look down to check on the baby spears you legs please" Ashley did so a contraction hitting her and she screaming.Rose removed her underwear and could she was dilated.  
"Okay Miss I need you to breath like this in 2 3, out 1 2" Rose demonstrated and Ashley followed suit.  
"Okay from what I can tell your almost fully dilated so your baby is coming now"  
"Oh no I can't" she sobbed.  
"Hey listen Amber"  
"Ashley" Henry corrected.  
"Ashley you can woman have been doing this for millions of years I need you to be strong for me and for this baby okay?" Rose tried to sound comforting. "I'll be right here to help you is there someone we can call?" Rose said as Ashley squeezes her hand. With that Ashley screamed. Rose scrambled into action.  
"Okay your gonna need to push on my count 1 2 3 push" Rose said as she say the baby's head start to crown. "Okay your doing good now breath again" She let Ashley grab some air. Ashley was grunting and screaming and crying at this point.  
"Henry I'm going to need the lighter and knife from my bag" She instructed taking Ashley's hand.  
"Okay one big push now" Rose yelled.  
"I can't" Ashley cried.  
"You can and you will now on my count 1 2 3 push" Rose ordered as Ashley pushed the baby out grabbing Rose's hand so hard she drew blood.  
Suddenly screaming flood the road but, not Ashley's.  
"Congratulations, you gave birth to a Healthy baby girl" Rose said, happy the baby was crying. Ashley was cry her eyes out by this point as the baby yelled. Henry heard the sirens of the ambulance before Rose had to sterilize the blade and cut the ambleical cord, Thank God.  
The paramedics were on the seen wrapping up the baby and seeing to Ashley wounds. Rose and Henry hitched along for the ride as Rose found she had in fact dislocated her arm back at the shop.  
"I just realized I never got your name miss?" Ashley commented after gushing over the girl.  
"It's Rose my name is Rose" she informed her.  
"That's going to be her middle name" Ashley said.  
"I'm honored" Rose said blushing.

X-X-X-X-X 

After getting Ashley checked in and her family, which included the Baby's father and his parents, started pouring in Rose contented herself to wait outside.  
"Rose?" Henry piqued up.  
"Yeah squirt?" Rose said, rubbing hand sanitizer on herself for the 3rd time.  
"How did you know how to do all that stuff?" Henry asked curiously.  
"Well when I found out Emma was pregnant with you I read everything I could get my hands on about pregnancy so there was that and I just sorta winged it."  
Rose said honestly.  
Then, she saw a familiar face as Mr. Gold walked in, once agin dressed in a 3 piece suit and marching toward the room.  
"Not so fast" Rose said blocking his path.  
"I heard about your daring roadside rescue dearie, I'm very impressed" Mr.Gold said, leaning against the wall.  
"A nine month pregnant girl comes into your shop steals several things then bolts out of this town. It's like she's trying to get away from something or someone" Rose said accusingly.  
"Now I'm not letting you into that room unless you satisfactorily explain what the hell your business is with her" Rose said looking him dead in the eye, noticing she was actually about 3 inches taller than Mr. Gold.  
"Alright dearie I intend to take that baby and put it up for adoption" Mr. Gold said, trying to walk past her.  
"No I said until you satisfactorily explain" She said moving in front of him.  
"I have a contract stating that the baby in that room belongs to me and I intend to collect" Mr. Gold said starting to get angry who was this girl why was she challenging him? No one dared get in his personal space like this but here she was with no fear. First Rose saves him now she interrogates him?  
"Excuse me but, adoptive mother's have 6 months to change their mind on adoptions" Rose quoted another useful tidbit she had learned from Emma's pregnancy.  
"Indeed they do but it's a private adoption and I've already found a home for the baby so if you'll excuse me" Mr.Gold was stopped by Rose.  
"Listen if you go in there your going to rip a family apart, now I'm not saying that Ashley's a perfect mother" Rose said, remembering when she was trying to convince Emma to give Henry up. "But if she and her beau care about and can provide for the baby they should get to keep it." Rose stood her ground.  
Just then an idea struck the imp, he didn't really need the babe in fact, it was just a hold over from before the curse, and while his imprisonment had been less than ideal, it was part of his plan. This girl, however, was a variable he could not account for, and he could not have that.  
"Tell you what I won't collect on my bargain with her family if" Mr. Gold held up his finger "you'll owe me."  
Rose's eyebrows raised "just a blanket favor?"  
Mr. Gold nodded.  
"I agree on a few conditions, 1.No asking for sex" Mr. Gold almost vomited at that one she was beautiful, yes, but the thought of that made him gag for some reason.  
"That would not be an issue" Mr.Gold replied.  
"2 you will not ask me to harm Emma or Henry"  
"I won't dare" Mr. Gold did many things but he did not hurt children.  
"3 you will hold a grudge against me for doing this and make my self hell I think the bitch tornado of a mayor has that market cornered"  
Mr. Gold actually chuckled, he was beginning to respect this girl, she knew how to hammer out a deal and made sure to think of loopholes, she actually reminded Mr. Gold of himself. Gods, that actually disturbed him but she didn't have that darkness in her like Regina had. No she was just cunning to a dangerous degree.  
"I agree" he held out his hand.  
"Then we have a deal" Rose shook his hand

X-X-X-X 

When the sisters reunited they both greeted each other with the same sentence.  
"You will not believe the day I had" they said in unison.  
"Jinx you owe me a Soda (BOUNUS POINTS)" Rose said quickly.  
"Okay you first" Emma said as they sat down.  
Rose recounted the day with Emma comment every so often,  
"You delivered a baby what the hell?"  
"You got a kid named after you?"  
"You agreed to what with Mr.Gold?"  
Rose finished her story with the words, "that's what you ask when you get me to baby sit!"  
"Where is Henry anyway?" Emma said, Rose pointer her to the couch where Henry lay asleep curled around Rose's book.  
"So what your news?" Rose asked.  
"I got us a place to live!" Emma said excited.  
"What?" Rose said astonished.  
Emma told the story of them tracking down the comma patient, the love triangle that was quickly forming between David, Mary, and David's wife. The story ending with Emma telling Rose that Mary Margaret Blanchered had offered them her spare room.  
"Although she still seems a little too nice I'll admit I don't want sleep in your car again" Rose said, "what her spare ROOM, as in one bed?" She questioned already thinking of schemes to make Emma sleep on the couch.  
"Don't worry I have a futon one of you can take" Mary said appearing behind them.  
"Sweet, by the way thank you for the offer I promise I will not intrude on your space to much" Rose said and Emma chuckled.  
"I won't talk Ms. 'I'll just stay here for a month at most' which you said 5 years ago" Rose earned a glare from Emma. "Not that I'm bitter about it" Rose said assuring Emma she was only kiddding, mostly.


	6. Mulatto Butts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma looks into new jobs and Mr. Gold learns more about Rose

Mary Margaret Blanchard opened up the door and saw Emma and Rose carrying 2 boxes each up the stairs and into her apartment.  
"Okay I'll take west side of the room you get the east?" Rose suggested.   
"Sounds good I guess" Emma commented setting her boxes down.  
"When is the rest of your stuff going to arrive?" Mary asked.   
Emma and Rose shared a look both waiting for the other to answer.  
"This is it" Emma said finally breaking the silence.   
"We're not the sentimental type" Rose added, moving a bookshelf to her side of the room.   
"I guess it makes moving easier Do you all want tea?" Mary asked politely.  
"Yes please do have iced tea?" Rose asked not making eye contact with either of them as she ordered her sketchbooks.  
"I do" Mary said, turning as the room filled with Emma's ringtone from the other room. Emma quickly went to grab it and moved to the other room as Rose unpacked their clothing.   
"So Henry tells me your a writer?" Mary asked bringing Rose her tea.   
"Indeed I am" Rose slurped down her tea.  
"Okay so the Sheriff just called" Emma said re-entering the room.  
"By God if that Botoxed bimbo is giving you any more shit I'll shove that stick up her almighty a" Rose jumped into action interrupting Emma.  
"He offered me a job" Emma quickly added before their current host could blush any further.   
"Oh" Rose said, "well that was unexpected what's the job?"   
"He was impressed with my bounty hunting skills and wants me to be deputy I'm supposed to meet him later today." Emma sounded confused.  
"Interesting the Mayor's personal horasontial mombo partner offers you a job" Rose questioned.  
"I'll admit it is a little odd but it's worth cheacking out putting down roots and all that" Emma said.  
"Okay want me to come with you? After all I'm the one who usually ending up beating the crap out the people we hunted" Rose asked smiling fondly at the memory.   
"No I'm okay" Emma answered.  
"So I'm going for a walk if you need me call me" Rose said walking toward the window and then promptly jumping down.  
"What the hell?" Mary yelped and ran to the window only to see Rose landing safely and walking away.  
"Yeah Rose can never exit a place like a normal human if she can find a way to free run she will" Emma said, trying to calm the woman.  
"Has she always done that?" Mary asked catching her breath.  
"Pretty much, We've lived in big cities forever and Rose started climbing out fire escapes at 4 and then that sorta evolved into all that" Emma gestured.  
"I see" Mary assumed the woman was borderline insane but she just kept from a second story building and was completely fine so at least she knew what she was doing or extraordinarily lucky.

X-X-X-X

Once the Ashley incident was over and done with Rumpelslitskin got to work investigating this Rose Aurum. The bracelet proved to be authentic as far as he could tell without his magic. One quick google search of her name revealed a few key things. One, she was an accomplished author and artist who had written and illustrated over 20 graphic novels. Two, she was an orphan who grew up in foster care and whose only family appeared to be her sister 'Emma'. A few more hours of research revealed that Emma Swan was in fact, Rose's foster sister, Mr. Gold could find no evidence the two were blood related. On one of her fan-pages Gold found something very interesting, though most people thought her birthday was the same as Emma's October 23, 1983, this in fact, was the day Rose was found not, her actually birthday which remains unknown. She must be at most 29 given how young she was when Rose was found. Gold now at least knew that it was possible this Rose existed as a baby in their land, for some time before, the curse was inacted. This was all well, and good but, this left two very important questions unanswered, What, if any was her connection to Belle? And How had this girl ended up with Emma?   
Mr. Gold was interrupted out of his musings by the very subject of them.  
"Hey Mr. Gold how are you holding up?" Rose asked in a chipper tone as she inspected his collection of jewelry.  
"I'm fine as it were Ms. Aurum" Mr. Gold responded as he limbed out from the back room of his shop.  
"That's good one time I took a blow to the head and my thoughts felt like they were Dutch for a week." Rose explained closely examining some puppets on his shelf. "Okay these thing make Chucky look like Peter Rabbit" gesturing to the puppets.  
"What exactly does that mean?" Mr. Gold asked, not understanding who this Chucky person was.  
"Their creepy is what I'm saying then again I hate dolls never really liked them as a child or now the cold dead eyes it just" Rose's rambling were interrupted by her ringtone.  
'Mulatto Butts (Mulatto butts) Mulatto Butts (Mulatto butts) (BONUS POINTS)"   
"Oh excuse me" Rose said answering her phone Leaving an extremely confused Mr. Gold standing in front of her. Only being able to hear half of her conversation.  
"Oh hey Henry" Rose answered.  
"You want me to meet you where?"   
"Okay I think I know where that is" Rose hung up.  
"Hey gotta run Mr.Gold gotta go do my auntly duties" Rose said as she walked out the store.  
Mr. Gold new one thing for sure that girl was an odd one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I've been in tha hospital for the past few days (I fell off a 10 foot swing) I'm still on bedrest but, I'm doing better.


	7. The Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Henry and Dr.Hooper get very close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays my lovelies  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE LOVE IVE BEEN GETTING
> 
>  
> 
> Okay for some reason writing for Dr.Hooper is extremely hard and I had tons of difficulties with this character.

Rose eventually found the mines that Henry had asked they meet at, only after getting lost once. Rose did not expect, however to see one Dr.Hooper waiting there.  
"Hey your the guy with the dog, what are you doing here?" Rose asked.  
"I asked him here" Henry said appearing behind them, "We're gonna find evidence for Operation Cobra"  
Rose looked at the good doctor suspiciously, "So let me guess we're going to find it in there?" Rose pointed to the mines.  
"Yep" Henry stated, walking toward the mines.  
"Now wait just a second Henry this could be very dangerous" Hooper put his hand on the boys shoulder.  
"Exactly that's why I brought Rose, she's got a lot of climbing experience" Henry continued to walk.  
"Not an awful idea but what exactly are we hoping to find?" Rose asked following Henry and a reluctant Doctor.  
"Snow White's Coffin, the one the dwarves kept her in while she was under the evil queen's curse" Henry stated bluntly.  
"Alrighty then where do we begin?" Rose said excitedly.  
"The elevator should just be right around here, ah here it is" Henry said.  
"Okay question, Exactly how illegal is what we're doing right now?" Rose asked.  
"Not very the mines are public property so were technically not breaking any laws and Hey!" Hooper realizing what he just said. "I cannot condone this what of you get hurt!"  
"But we need proof!" Henry yelled.  
"Okay Okay how about a compromise lets say we go down there for an hour if we find nothing then we come back but and you dear doctor can give us all a nice lecture about safety Deal?" Rose reasoned extending a hand to each of the boys. They both eyed each other wearily before shaking their respective hand. The trio loaded themselves into the elevator and began their descent, and the earth shook.  
"Alright that did not feel right" Henry was patched onto on Rose at this point.  
"And we have now stopped moving" Dr. Hooper said rubbing his head.  
"Oh dear you've cut yourself" Rose took of her sweatshirt and began to dab it on the Doctor's wound.

"Hold that there it'll stop the bleeding" Rose said beginning to fiddle with the various levers and contraptions.  
"Was that an earthquake?" Henry asked.  
"It felt like one" Rose knew what they felt like having lived in California for 5 years,  
"But do they even have earthquakes in Maine?" Dr. Hopper asked.  
"They can happen but there rare and usually very small" Henry said.  
"And it's just our luck that one happens to happen while we're in a mind shaft Gentlemen" Rose made a large gesture "we appear to be stuck." Rose sat on the floor of the elevators  
"What were tapped!?!?" Hooper yelled.  
"That's what Rose just said" Henry quipped.  
"Just chill Doc okay Henry here is the bitch-tornado's son and I'm the sister of the deputy mayor there bound to notice were missing and come and get us, Emma knows we're down here so she'll find us before our good runs out?" Rose explained logically. "Speaking of which how much food we got?" She asked Henry.  
"7 Babe Ruth bars and 3 bottles of water" he reported.  
"So that gives maybe a week before we'll have to kill and eat the Doctor" Rose deadpanned.  
The two men stared at her.  
"That was a quip, a joke, I don't even meat" Tose held her hands up.  
"Well" Doctor Hooper said, "Anyone got any stories?" 

X-X-X-X 

It took one hour for Mayor Mills to notice Henry was missing and 12 minutes to find Emma and confront her about it. It took 20 minutes for Emma to explain that she did not know where Henry was and another 10 to get her to believe it. It took the Deputy's another hour to find that Dr.Hooper was also missing and Rose was not answering her phone. "Alright so Rose's last text to me was 'Going to mines with squirt what is the dinner situation looking like?'" Emma read, "where are the mines?" The crew hurried over to the mines after 2 attempts at sobering up a Leroy, he assessed that indeed the elevator to mines was indeed stuck in there. "So if we clear most of the dirt and rocks from the top we should be able to haul it back up" the dwarf informed the motley crew. "Well why are you just standing there get to it my son is in that shaft" Regina screeched, grabbing leroy's shirt. The miners headed trying to clear the debri. X-X-X-X "And then after we finished, I was covered in whipped cram in the middle of San Fransisco, was laughing so hard she had peed at that point and the guy we were hanging out with was out cold" Rose finished her story. Henry and Doctor Hooper laughed at mental picture Rose had painted. "So Henry" Rose continued, "whose the good doctor in Operation Cobra?" "Jimmny Cricket" Henry answered. "I see well first there is the name Hooper, like the name for a cricket then we've got his profession that's a good connection squirt" Rose took a mouthful of candy bar and panted Henry's head. "So you believe this fairy tale theory?" Hooper said genuinely surprised. "I don't dis-believe it I mean come in there are a boat-load of coincidences" Rose said. "Well, I may share Jimny personality and certain traits but that doesn't make me him" The Doctor interjects did much the Henry's dismay. "Well first of the names BLANCHerd for snow WHITE, HOOPER for jimny cricket, I mean hell the whole is called STORYBROOKE! I can see how I read Henry could come to this conclusion." Rose said. "So you do believe me?" Henry said. "In a way yes, thou I'm still offended that I don't have a counter-part everyone said I looked like sleeping beauty." Rose made a gesture. "I've already got her figured out but I'm sure your in here somewhere" Henry said. "With my luck I'll be a tree" Rose and Henry laughed. "Why is this fairytale theory so important to you Henry?" Hooper asked. "Cause this can't be all there is" He answered honestly. The elevator started shaking as they felt themselves ascend. The second the doors opened Rose looked for Emma her height giving her a good advantage. Emma, Rose, and Henry shared a group hug as Regina began to acost the doctor. Hooper said something Rose couldn't hear and the mayor seemed to deflate, Rose remember to give me a high-five at some point. "What were you thinking let him drag you drown there?" Emma asked. "One I assumed there won't be an earthquake in fucking Maine, Two" Rose was interrupted by Henry. "I kinda made her do it" Henry confessed. "Well you gave the whole town quite a fright kid" Emma said hugging her son. "You guys are the only family I have and I'm not losing you" Emma grabbed Rose hand. "Don't worry we're not going anywhere" Rose joined the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be pal and a friend and leave a review or a kudo ''tis the season (assuming your reading this around the day the chapter comes)


	8. Heart of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out more about the fairy tale world thru sheriff graham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay quick note:  
> Yes I will be following season 1 fairly closely I won't hit every episode just the major milestones until the curse breaks then I'm basically going to make the series cannon my bitch so please be patient. 
> 
> Trigger Warning   
> PLEASE READ:
> 
> Please don't set things on fire unless you have the proper training and are in a safe environment.
> 
> Also punching people in the face is an extremely inefficient way of punching people who end up hurting your hands a lot and if you strike the person just right you can cause serious brain issues so please do not attempt   
> There is a small joke in which Rose says that name 'Mary Margaret sound like a pretentious Mormon' 
> 
> If you are easily offended I apologize please read the below I mean this joke to be in good fun and it's more an excuse for Rose to give fun nick-names to Mary Margert.   
> I have absolutely no problem with people named Mary Margert it is a lovely name and I don't want to offend anyone so please just know it's in good fun that I make the joke I never want to hurt anyone's feelings.
> 
> In the same vain, I have no problem with Mormons they are a lovely people and their religion teaches some very beautiful things, I am not trying to encourage discrimination against Mormons. They are lovely and I don't wish to offend anyone.

Rose took aim at the dart board, took in a deep breath and on the exhale let the dart fly, hitting the dart board only 3 milimiters from its center.  
"Woop Woop" Rose said dancing a little to the amusement of all present in the dinner.  
"I've never seen anyone beat the Sheriff at darts before" Ruby commented.  
"I haven't lost yet were tied" The Sheriff commented as he took position.  
Graham took his aim and threw his dart, hitting just outside of Rose's dart.  
"And it appears we are still tied" Rose said sadly placing another mark in both their sections.  
"I never meet a woman who had half my skill before" Graham commented.  
"Ignoring the sexist undertone of your comment, I thank you" Rose stated again hitting bull's eye.

"Wow your good!" Ruby said pouring coffee.  
"It's not that hard Come here I'll show you!" Rose said beckoning Ruby over.  
The Sheriff was not bothered by Rose's interruption of their game as he spotted his deputy outside, Emma walked in saw Graham then walked out. The Sheriff ran out the door leaving Rose and Ruby in the dinner.  
"Alright" Rose stood behind Ruby and Rose curled then fingers together around the dart. "So what you have todo is just aim and shoot" Rose said her inner monologue an endless tape of 'DONT BE CREEPY DONT BE CREEPY.'  
"Alright so it's just one,two" they threw the dart together as Rose heard Emma's voice and noticed the Sherriff was missing. Hating the fact that Sisters before Misters(or other sisters in this case) held true even if you were bi Rose said, "Excuse me a moment Ruby."  
Rose walked out the dinner seeing the two were arguing in the nearby alley, alright The sheriff needed to apologize quick or at the very least reexamine his taste in women. I mean that bitch tornado seriously?' Rose thought as she approached the ally. The dart convinently was still in her hand so she took aim directly inbetween them.  
"What the hell?" Graham yelped, Emma looked then rolled her eyes.  
"Okay suggest you go away now" Emma said, and the sheriff walked off.  
"What the hell was it this time?" Rose said.  
"He says that him and the mayor are just physical that there's nothing between them !" Emma said.  
"Well given that's it's with the crypt keeper I don't imagine one could feel anything!" Rose responded, it had been a week since the mining incident and since Rose's suspicions about the Sheriff and the Mayor having naked cuddle time had been confirmed.  
"What the hell were you doing played darts with him?" Emma asked, as they returned to the dinner.  
"Kicking his ass at darts" Rose held up the 200 dollars they had bet on the match, since Graham had left that counted as forfeit in Rose's opinion.  
"I'm slightly less pissed of" Emma acknowledged.  
"Anyway, you what are you going todo with the sheriff other than use him to run clitorference on me!" Rose said, making sure Ruby was out of earshot.  
"I thought you weren't dating another woman after Cynthia" Emma said.  
"Don't you dare say that reminded Name in my presence ever again" Rose shuttered thinking of her ex," besides I would never exclude a gender from the oppurtiny of me, equal rights and all that the only thing Cynthia taught me was never date a woman without a soul" Rose laughed.  
"Speaking of woman without souls the mayor's boy toy kissed you?" Rose asked.  
"Yeah then he got all weird then of course you threw the dart at him" Emma said.  
"Weird how?" Rose asked.  
"He got this like weird look in his eye and he seemed a million miles away" Emma found it very strange.  
"Hey kissing a beautiful woman will do that to you" Rose complimented as Emma blushed.

X-X-X-X 

"Hey sis can we stop by Mr. Gold's on the way home? I want to pick up my bracelet" Rose tugged her sister's arm.  
"Fine but if he tries something" Emma threatened.  
"What's he gonna do?" Rose asked.  
"He's just creepy" Emma remarked as they entered the shop.  
"Good afternoon Mr.Gold" she peeked cheerily.  
"Hello Dearie ah and Ms. Swan! what an unexpected surprise how you doing today?" Mr.Gold fegined cheeriness.  
"I'm doing could his about you?" Rose began tapping out a rhythm on the counter.  
"I expect your expecting this?" Mr.Gold took the box containing the bracelet out from under the desk. It was shame to see it go, having wept over at least twice, and it yielding no results to the girl's connection to their world. He had restored to a state of glory as well as mending the clasp. "Epppp Thank you so much" Rose instinctively wrapped her arms around him then just as quickly let go, leaving a very dumb struck Rumpelslitskin in her wake. "How much do I owe you?" Rose tried and failed to regain a serious tone to her voice as Emma chuckled behind her. "The price we discussed should be enough" Mr. Gold eyed the girls cautiously. "Do you take checks?" Rose asked as she hated carrying more than 20 bucks in cash due to the leaving in many crime stricken area. "I do" Mr. Gold watched as Rose wrote the chech with her left hand but signed it with her right. Odd very few people could actually write with both hands but this girl did it with ease she folded up the cheack, took the bracelet and exited the store. X-X-X-X "I haven't seen you that happy since the 50% off sale at hot topic" Emma quiped as they walked to Mary's apartment. "Shut up besides it doesn't feel right if I'm not wearing my bracelet you know that" "Yeah remember that time you were scaling Matthew's apartment and it fell off so you jumped down 20 twenty feet, landing in garbage to get it back" "I will never for the smell" "Well I'll never forget the look on your fac" Emma stopped midsentence when she saw the flowers on the table. Rose, coming to the same conclusion that Graham sent them helpfully asked "Permission to set aflame" Rose had childlike glee as she got out her lighter. "I swear if Graham thinks flowers will work on you he does not know you at all" Rose began to light her namesakes first. The scream behind them alterted them that Buttercup(BP), as Rose had dubbed Mary Margret stating that her given name made her sound like a pretentious Mormon, was home. "Why are you burning my flowers?" She asked. "These are yours" Rose still continued to light them. Emma then took the vase and extinguished the flames. "We thought these were from Graham" Emma explained. "No they're from Doctor Whale" Mary Explained. "Why is Dr. Whale" Emma started. "DAMN GURL nice job but just so you know Doctors are into some weird shit in bed so watch out" Rose then burst out into giggles at Mary Margaret blushing. "It's not funny it's awful" Mary defended. "No. That's amazing. You're getting over David" Emma stated as she bugged Rose off the floor from her giggle fest. "First of all, there's nothing to get over. And second of all: just one-night-stand" Mary took the few flowers from the ashes and placed them in their vase. "Well than you must be a life-changing lay according to those flowers" Rose pointed out once she was on her feet. "It's probably fine as long as you don't call him" Rose summized. Mary Marget began to chew on were lower lip, and both Swan and Aurum threw up there hands. "Oh my God. You called him? That's definitely not a one-night stand" Emma explained. ""I don't know I'm still learning. I- I never had one before. What are the rules?" The girl was utterly confused. "Then your in much cause we are the queens of one-night stands" Rose put her arms around Emma's shoulder in mock-bravado. "Oh really Ms. Serial monogamist in the past year we've had Charlie, Angelica, Peggy, Eliza, (BP), Robert, Steve and Cynthia" Emma listed off the names like a grocery list, Rose making a vomit sound at the last one. "At least I can remember their names Ms. Wham-Bam-Thank you- now get out or my sister kicks your ass- am" Rose retorted as they shared a smile over several of Emma's acquaintances Rose had kicked out over the years.

"You two have you ever actually felt any true love?" Mary Margaret interjected.  
"Excuse me?" Rose instinctively got defensive.  
"True love you know the feeling connecting with another person?" Mary Margaret questioned. Both Rose and Emma looked at each other.  
"I just don't all emotional abuse over guys" Emma retorted.  
"Says the woman who almost burned down me kitchen" Mary quipped.  
"Actually I did that and also, it was only a minor flare I wasn't going to burn anything down" Rose defended her pyrotechnic habits.  
"Come on Emma its obvious you have feelings for Graham you just won't admit it" Mary Marget accused.  
"First off the woman who is bascially stalking David Nolan but won't admit her feelings just said that" Rose paused to allow the princess to get properly offended. "And two the they fight constantly so they must be in love only happens in tv shows" Rose responses.  
Mary Margaret then took her flowers and walked away.  
"Of you get us kicked out I'm going to kill you" Emma said with her head in her hands.

X-X-X-X 

Rose sat on Emma's desk in the Sheriff's office, typing out the original art of her lastest book, when the queen of mean herself walked.  
"Our tax dollars hard at work I see" Regina declared.  
"Says the mayor wearing Prada" Rose quipped as if on que earning a glare from Regina.  
"Graham isn't here. I assumed he took a sick day" Emma piqued polietly.  
"With you" Rose added closing her laptop and preparing for the verbal spare to come.  
"Oh, so you're aware of us? Good - that's why I'm here. Because I'm also aware of your relationship with him" Regina's tone colder than the artic.  
"Indeed she's his deputy I assume your aware of the position" Rose qipped to defend her sister crossing her legs and leaning forward.  
"Nothing's happened between us" Emma feeling like she needed to speak and keep Rose out of her mess.  
Regina turned to Emma with an almost unnaturally fast speed "Oh? So, nothing's ever happened between the two of you? You forget, Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere."  
"Oh that's good do think that mole on leroy's right butt cheek, I assume you've seen it with your many eyes, is cancerous" Rose's humor taking all the sting out of her threat.  
If one were to Regina's reaction to her statement one would think that someone had just eaten a pile of garbage.  
"You disgusting little maggot" Regina insulted, turning a firey glare to Rose, then quickly turning to Emma, "Stay away from Graham. You may think you're doing nothing, but you're putting thoughts in his head. Thoughts that are not in his best interest. You are leading him on a path to self-destruction. Stay away."  
With that she marched out.  
"Alright not that I don't think your hilarious but do really want her to hate us?" Emma questioned.  
"At least then we'd have mutual feelings toward one another" Rose's wit shinnning thru.  
"Listen Swimmy Swan your my little sis and now one insults you but me" Rose stated seriously, "Besides we all know that if I don't be get to exercise my wit my inner bitch turns to poison and kills me" Rose deadpanned.  
"For once we completely agree" Emma chuckled.

X-X-X-X 

Rose sat in the car as Emma waited for the Sherriff to come out of the Mills' home. Emma did not originally want to take Rose but, Rose's argument of 'if I don't get a ride I will just follow your car and you know I can' won Emma over.  
Rose eventually got bored with staying in the car and walked up to the pair conversing.  
"I just need to follow the Wolf" Graham said.  
"What wolf?" Emma asked now aware of Rose's presence.  
"The one from my dreams he's gonna help me find my heart" Graham answered like it was extremely common knowledge.  
"Okay exactly how many drugs are you on?" Rose quickly asked.  
"Are so saying you know have a heart?" Emma added.  
"It's the only thing that makes sense that's why I can't feel anything" Graham stated. "Hey feel that" Emma grabbed his plam and placed it over his heart, "you have a heart"  
"We need to get him to the hospital now or at least a bed til whatever his on wears off" Rose suggested, reasonable assuming he was high, thinking of how they get him to detox as fast as possible.  
"No that's the curse" Graham stated.  
"We all know that's not" Emma began.  
"Guys" Rose yelped and pointed at the wolf.  
Graham immediately spirited off after it with Rose and Emma following

Rose was able to keep pace with Graham for basically the entire run and Emma was only a few paces behind.

X-X-X-X

Eventually they all found themselves in a grave yard, Rose having to jump over several headstones to keep pace.  
"Graham be careful" Emma said a few paces away.  
"He's my friend he won't hurt me" Graham leaned down to pet the hound.  
"Can I pet him?" Rose said, loving dogs.  
Before Rose could find out the wolf ran to a crypt howled then ran off.  
Graham seemed transfixed by the building.  
"Why did you stop?" Emma asked.  
"My heat its in there" he gestured to the musolem.  
"Okay no no no" Emma said, not wanting to disturb the dead.  
"You seriously think your heart is in there?" Rose asked making a plan.  
"Yes" Graham stated.  
"Then let's find out" Rose said chipperly.  
"Rose what the hell do you think your doing?" Emma asked.  
"Alright listen we go in find nothing then walk him back out and get him somewhere safe" Rose explained as she kicked down the door and walked in.  
Graham ran in and robotically searched the walls,  
"Where is it?" He stated.  
All started searching around inspecting for anything.  
"Henry Mills, beloved father" Rose read aloud, "Mills I wonder if he's related to Regina?" Rose pondered aloud.  
"Indeed" the queen deadpanned and Rose nearly jumped out of her skin, "he's my father and what are you all doing at his grave" Regina was beyond furyious at this point.

"Don't blame them it was my idea" the Sheriff defended the ladies.  
"Graham you don't look well lets go home" Regina's rapid shift from furious to caring was deeply unnerving.  
"No I'm not going with you" Graham pulled back as if Regina's very touched burned him.  
"Oh but you'll go with her" Regina shifted back to furious.  
"This isn't about Emma it's about me I can't feel anything anymore and I haven't in a long time I'm leaving you Regina. I have never felt anything towards you and I don't even know why we are together, I'm leaving but not for Emma for myself." Graham seemed more empassioned with every word.  
"What did I ever do to you Swan to deserve this? Are you so alone that you have to take everything from me?" Regina mask began to slip.  
"Did you ever think your the problem?" Emma defened herself.  
"Your a mother whose son ran away, a woman whose partner feels nothing for her and a mayor whose town hates her" Rose clarified.  
"Maybe, Madam Mayor, you need to take a good hard look in the mirror and ask yourself why that is. Why is everyone running away from you?" Emma payed into her.  
Regina's fist flew into Emma face knocking her into Graham. Rose saw red as she quickly stepped in front of Regina and cleanly gave her a right hook to the face. Rose then quickly left hooked her other side and the punched her square in the nose.  
Then Rose felt a pair of arms, which she knew as Emma's, wrap around her preventing her from continuing to hurt her hands even more.  
"It's not worth it" Emma whispered in her ear, Rose knew that meant stop I'm fine. Graham, Emma, and Rose quickly made it back to the sheriff station to tend to Rose's extermerly bloody knuckles.  
Emma held an ice pack to her hands and while Graham prepared iodine.  
"This is going to hurt" Graham informed them.  
"I know Emma would you grab my bag I think there's some pain killers in there" Rose lied.   
Once Emma was out of ear-shot Rose turned to Graham.  
"I approve" Rose said solumly.  
"What" Graham asked confused.  
"I approve of you dating Emma just know that if you hurt her I will make what i did to Regina look like a cake-walk but a approve of you going after Emma" Rose said completely serious.  
"Okay I didn't find any pain medication so you'll just have to take it" Emma rentersd the room.  
"Alright fine" Rose only groaned a little when the iodine was applied.  
"You two take care off that I can bandage myself"   
"Take care off what?" Emma asked but Rose was out of the room extremely fast.  
"Your sister is very weird" Graham remarked.  
"Yeah" Emma agreed.  
The two quickly embraced in a kiss, then Graham eyes when extremely wide.  
"You okay?" Emma asked wondering why he'd stopped kissing her.   
"I remember" He looked at her with new found excitement.  
"You remember what?" Emma asked, before Graham could answer he was on the floor and Emma was screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay confession:  
> I'm an only child.  
> I know that Emma and Rose are not blood sisters but their relationship is one of sisterhood.  
> I actually am not a primary source for the ways sister and or siblings interact.   
> I WOULD REALLY LOVE FEEDBACK ON THAT DYNAMIC 
> 
> As always weighing is very hard but please keep me happy and warm and nourished by giving feedback and leaving kudos


	9. Sprichst du Deutsch

\-----2 weeks later-----

The Emma was sitting in the sheriff station, her sister state on the floor sketching endlessly on her pad trying to get her character desgin down pat.  
"Hello" They heard a familiar Scottish voice say along with the tapping of a cane on cement.  
"Hey Mr.Gold" Rose chirpped without looking up from her pad.  
"What's the problem Gold?" Emma said suspicions of the bald man in corner.  
"Not exactly a promblem I seemed to have acquired some of the sheriff things, I thought I'd offer you a keepsake, terrible thing that happened" Mr. Gold gestured to his associate who held out a box.  
"Why do have his things?" Emma inquired.  
"He was renting an apartment I own" Mr. Good responsed like it was obvious.  
Rose walked ove to Dove and gave him a smile, which he did not return, and looked in the box.  
"I don't want anything" the idea gave Emma the creeps.  
"Hey there's some walkie talkies in here, Henry and us could keep have some fun now that the bitch-queen took his phone" Rose said, taking them over to Emma.  
"No love loss between you and mayor mills I see" Mr. Gold was amused by Rose's comment.  
"None at all" Rose said.  
"Is that all?" Emma was fiddling with the Walkie-talkies.  
"Well among the sheriff's belongings was a safe I assume you have something in this office that would grant me access it" Mr.Gold asked.  
Emma stared at him like he was speaking Arabic.  
"I can crack a safe" Rose beamed, "I'd be happy to give yours a try though why would the sheriff's office have some kind of Master-key"  
"Well you are in police work" Mr. Gold quipped.  
"Touché so do you want to try the safe now or"

Rose gestured with her hands.  
"We can try it now if you like" Mr. gold was startled by her enthusiasm, "it's at my shop"  
Rose packed up her bag and was out the door in a minute as Mr.Gold, Rose and his associate Dove walked Rose introduced herself.  
"Hi I'm Rose" Rose held out her hand to the large man one of the few people that was actually taller than her.  
"He dosn't talk dearie his name is Dove thou" Mr. Gold opened the door to his shop for her.  
"Alright" Rose walked in and began looking around all these little trinkets enraptured her, wondering what the story behind each of this objects was, Rose was awakened from her musings by the loud banging of cane on metal.  
"The safe is over here" Mr. Gold made a large gesture.

Rose walked into the back-room and leaned over the 2-foot high metal safe, placing her ear to it as she found the tumblrs.  
"Now where does a nice girl learn to" Mr. Gold asked before he was silenced with a  
"SSSHHHHH I NEED QUIET" Rose both whispered and barked at Gold.  
Rose then slowly found the tumblers as she listened to them roll.  
Rolll, snap click Rose found the first number 22. She adjusted and slowly ran the dial to the left Rolllll snap click 10, Rose took a deep breath and continued Rolllllll snap click 58. (BP) Rose felt the safe give way and turned the handle.

Mr.Gold eyes the girl suspisiously as she did a happy dance.   
"I take it you've got it open?" He asked incredulously.  
Rose composed herself "indeed lets take a look shall we?" she was bursting with energy.   
"Looks like we've got birth certificate, Social security card, and oh" Rose pulled out serval leather bound journals.  
Mr.Gold's interest was piqued with that he thought Regina might hide something with her little huntsman. He took a look inside the journal and he could not read a single word.   
"What in the hell?" Mr. Gold exclaimed at the nonsensical letters on the page.   
"What's up?" Rose looked over his shoulder at the journal.   
"Huh Graham didn't say he could speak German" Rose remarked.  
"What?" Mr. Gold turned around.  
"That book, its written in German, and really good German too" Rose's eyebrows shot up at the quality.   
"You understand this?" Mr. Gold gestured to the book.   
"Vaguely it's been awhile since I've stretch my German but if you gave me some time yeah" Rose studied the words carefully, her years living in Germany coming back to her.  
Mr.Gold was frankly confused as the huntsman barely understood Basic Grammar, let alone German. Why would he have this he wondered. Mr. Gold was struck from his musings my the sound of a familiar ringtone "If you like then you should have put a ring on it"   
"Sorry about this it's Emma" Rose picked up her phone.   
Mr.Gold couldn't hear what's Emma was saying but could understand the situation from Rose's (Rather loud) responses.  
"That FuckNugget Regina did what?"   
"She can't fire you can she?"   
"Wait The bitch tornado replaced you with that Humphrey Bogart looking motherfucker?"   
"Okay I'll be right over with a swimming pool full of liquor okay, Kay"   
Mr. Gold turned around "I take it you have to go"   
Rose was already walking out "Yeah Ill be back later to help with those books."   
"I didn't ask for help Ms. Aurum" Mr. Gold was surpisied at this girl.   
Rose face him "But you were about to" with that she flashed him a cheeky smile and left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the how long with one took writing was hard and I'm transferring schools so that's always fun but this story is my baby so I must continue


	10. Troublesome tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold doubts his sanity while Rose has tea

Rose met up with Emma at their place.  
"Rose I'm going to need all of your bar tending knowledge" Emma said.  
Rose just raised an eyebrow and held up to bags from the liquor store.  
Emma swiftly got to punching the pillow then when she need something stronger Emma began to throw the blender.  
"Hold up we need that if you want your drinks, punch the toaster then we can really drunk and yell about Carmen Sandiago and her Sidney motherfucker"  
Emma then swiftly bashed the toaster into the pulp as Rose mixed Vodka, and gin.  
"Here" Rose poured two glasses and they began to drink.

X-X-Two hours later-X-X

After putting Emma to bed and mixing Bloody Mary, painkiller and Gatorade combo for what Rose knew would be wicked hangovers. Rose sat on the couch and decided to watch bad movies until she feel asleep.  
It was when she heared a knock at the hour and began to wonder if she'd ordered take-out and forgot as she was want to do when tipsy.  
"Okay I don't remember ordering this so I apologize in ad" Rose stopped talking when she saw Mr. Gold in the doorway.  
"Hello Ms.Aurum" Mr. Gold said unamused.  
"Hey listen I not nearly sober enough to translate German so if come back tomorrow around noon" Rose starred to close the door but was stopped by his cane in the doorway.  
"No this isn't about you helping me this is about Emma" Mr. Gold explained.  
"Well Emma is passed out, but I could take a message" Rose opened the door fully, "Come in your making me nervous."  
Mr. Gold usually made people nervous on purpose but this girl puzzled him, as she seeme every calm.  
"Can I get you drink?" Rose offered politely, "A could make a Scotch for a Scotsman joke but I won't" Rose laughed to herself.  
Mr.Gold was in a state of confusion as this girl vexed him in sweats and a tank top.  
"So you were talking about Emma?" Rose continued speaking her stream of consciousness.  
"Ahh yes, know I believe I may have found a solution to your problems" Mr. Gold said smugly.  
"To exactly what promblem are you referring?" Rose could match smug for smug.  
"I believe in my shop today you mentioned something about Ms.Swan being replaced by a Humbfrey Bogart looking" Mr.Gold stopped himself.  
"Ahh yes now how exactly would you be" Rose raised her hands to make finger quotes, "helping."  
"You see Ms. Aurum I am a know quite a bit about contracts and loopholes and you'll find I've found one in the town charter" Mr. Gold expositited.  
"Do tell" Rose was eager for an explanation.  
"The Town Charter clearly states that the mayor shall appoint a candidate, and that if someone should wish to run against them there is to be an election" Mr. Gold said, triumphantly.  
Rose lit up "That's amazing" Rose's face fell just as face, "Wait, why are you telling me this?"  
"Pardon?" Mr. Gold had heared Rose fine, but he was rather enjoying talking to someone with half a brain cell for once he liked this girl indeed.  
"This is great news, but why are you telling me this? From what I told you" Rose began her air quotes "Own this town so I'm assuming you don't want to upset the status quo" Rose explained her observations. "What's your dog in this fight?"  
"I have my reasons" Mr. Gold was impressed by her knowledge of things that she didn't seem to pay attention to.  
"Oh you just love being cryptic don't you?" Rose quipped.  
Mr. Gold chuckled "if it's all the same I'll have that drink now (BP) we have much to discuss"

"Alright" Rose poured some Scotch.  
The two talked for almost 2 hours. Mr. Gold finding that Rose was an excellent sounding board even when drunk. By the end of the session they had a plan, using Emma's popularity to gain the upper-hand. By the time Emma was up, about 4 hours after Mr.Gold left, Rose was litterally leaping of the walls.  
"So when I get drunk the worst thing I do is take home a guy that thinks he loves me, when you get drunk you plan the course of an election with Mr. Gold?" Emma said, as she felt her thoughts swimming.  
"Why would you ever talk to that man he's horrid!" Mary Magret commented.  
"One, I was not drunk I can hold my liquor like a champ thank you very much and Mr. Gold seems fine I've met worse people in my life" Rose said happily.  
Mary Marget gave Rose a look that said 'I do not want to know' then turned to Emma, "You might want to head to city hall Regina making it official in at five"  
"Well what time is it Shit!" Emma grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

Rose put her arm around Mary "There's our little baby off to conquer Storybrooke" Mary Margete gave her a sideways look the Rose hffed and walked out. 

X-X-X-X 

"Hey Mr. Gold" Rose walked into his shop later that day.  
"Hello Ms.Aurum, I didn't expect you back so soon" he replied his cane tapping on the floor as he went around.  
"You know, after someone's schemed with me they usually can call me Rose, Ms. Aurum sounds like a Catholic Boarding school" Rose deftly.  
"Alright, Rose" Mr. Gold enjoyed the name in his toungue.  
"Do if you would just give me something I can just write my translations down on that would be great" Rose requested.  
"Alright you can work in the back" he pointed with his cane.  
"Cool!" Rose parted the curtain. She entered the medium sized room, bed in the corner, a kitchenette in another as well as spinning wheel and desk against one wall.  
"Oh do you live here Mr. Gold?" Rose figured from the bed and kitchenette it was a possibility.  
"Oh no, the kitchenette was there when I came and the bed is there for emergencies, do I look like the sort that dosnt have a proper house?" Mr. Gold asked afronted.  
"Oh no the opposite actually, I just figured I'd ask, I lived above the bar I worked at for 2 years, but that was L.A, this room was bigger than my first apartment" Rose remembered that time wity trepidation.  
"Really?" Mr. Gold wondered as Storybrooke or even the enchanted forest never had homes that small.  
"Yeah, but begger's can't be choosers living in your boss' guest room is better than being homeless" Rose shuttered as she got out the blank journal and book in German.  
What did this girl know of being homeless, Mr. Gold wondered she acted like she had wealth so spare, interesting. how would someone from their land get to Los Angelos? Why did this girl know German that was rare lanuage to be spoken in their land used by so few that the Dark One never bothered to learn it?  
"Hey Mr. Gold would you mind if I made tea, from the look this I'll be a while" Rose interrupted him from his musings, as she started to put the kettle on.  
"That's fine" Mr.Gold said, absentmindedly as his mind flooded with images of another girl with impossibly blue eyes making tea.  
Rose sat down as the water began to boil and began her translation, her mind having to remember verb and noun texts as she wrote down the first sentence.  
Mr. Gold watched as Rose mumbled to herself as she read muttering something about adjectives as he went into the front of his shop. Who was this girl? She must have been in their land at some point but or was she lying about having the bracelet as a baby? But even then why would she have Belle's bracelet, assuming she aged as Emma did then she would have only been a baby when the curse hit, given that she could be more than 30. Aurum wasn't exactly a common name, there were several individuals named Rose, but the sleeping beauty was well and accounted for, thou they did look similar, but not by much only the hair and it's wasn't exactly the same shade, more like of a honey almost brown blonde in fact it was very close to Bae's hair color. Mr. Gold felt a pain in his heart as he remembered his son, taking a few deep breaths he composed himself. This girl always brought out the most unpleasant memories in me, if he hadn't created the curse then Mr. Gold might have thought the girl was a figure meant to tourture him with images of loves lost. That hypothesis gained more evidence when Mr. Gold glanced into the back-room and felt as thou he'd been shot. Rose was sitting on the chair she legs crossed at the ankles, book in her right hand, cup of tea in her left. Rumpelslitskin was flooded with memories of a girl with striking eyes that used to read and sip her tea in that exact position, Rumpelslitskin would know having sent hours watching her read. Everything was the same from the legs crossed at the ankle to the way she put the elbow on the table to get the book the exact perfect distance from her face. This was it he'd completely gone mad, his sanity had slipped like it had in the cage, he was imagining this girl with Bae's hair and Belle's eyes.  
"Why are you even here?" He half whispered.  
"What did you say?" Rose answered.  
Shit what the hell? Think of something you bastard.  
"I said where did learn to read that language?" Mr. Gold said the first thing that popped inside of his head.  
"Ohh my books were really popular in Germany and I was getting sick of LA so I decided to move to Berlin" Rose explained.  
"I picked up rather quick given that I was there for 2 years" Rose continued.  
"Then can assume Ms. Swan can read this language as well?" Mr. Gold wondered if he could conjugal the sheriff into translating his heart would certainly thank him.  
"I'm afraid not, Emma didn't live with me back then she was, otherwise acpied" serving 3 years for theft didn't sound as glamorous, Rose thought.  
"I see" Mr. Gold if perhaps Emma would have been in prison at the time?  
"Would you like a cup of tea?" Rose gestured to the pot.  
"Thank you" Sweet Gods! This woman was unknowingly trying to kill him.


	11. Rose and Emma do politics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold and Rose enter some firey politics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about how long this took but, between changing my schools and not having a lot of inspiration for this chapter. (Because I have inspiration for chapters way later in the fic)

Rose picked up the newspaper the next morning and saw the headline it was an article about how Emma had given birth to Henry in prison.  
"Emma that's it I'm killing a bitch" Rose said as she poured Emma her morning coffee.  
"Language!" Mary Margery shouted from the shower.  
"May you should calm down" Emma suggested, Rose was already digging thru her clothes.  
"Where is my black leather top?" Rose figured the blood won't show with that.  
"You just described 90% of your tops you tend to dress like a classy dominatrix" Emma responded.  
"It's a look that works! Ascetics or nothing" Rose finally found her top.  
"Okay, before you land me back in prison how about we go talk to Henry I'm sure he's upset" Emma tried to reason with her.  
"I agree, plus we'll meet him at the dinner meaning I get to finally give Red my number" Rose smiled.  
"There really is no helping you is there?" Emma asked.  
"None at all" Rose winked. X-X-X-X "So is true I was born in prison?" Henry asked. "Yes I hope your not to scared for life now" Emma asked, while munching on a cheeseburger. "And it's not like you born in a cell it was a very nice hospital wing" Rose added. "I'm not scared for life but I think you should drop out of the race" Henry announced. "WHATTT?!?" Rose said at twice the socially acceptable volume. "Listen Regina's pure evil you can't beat her" Henry implored. "Hey Nilhilism is Rose's sckict" Emma explained while Rose smiled with pride, "Besides we've got a new alley in this town Mr. Gold" "Mr.Gold" Henry was shocked, "He is even worse than Regina, don't do this" "What is the Don of the Scottish mob?" Rose smiled as she pictured Al Pacino in a kilt. "He's evil He's Rumplslitskin" Henry explained. "The straw into gold guy?" Emma was confused" "Oh he is so much more" Henry opened his storybook X-X-X-X

"Okay Rose were going to go in there and confront her and only if things get ugly can you get all violent" Emma said in her serious voice.  
"We'll given her appearance it will get ugly quick" Rose smirked at her pun and they walked toward the mayor as she exited the building.  
"You just have sunk to a new low with dragging Henry into this!" Emma said as she slapped the newspaper on the table.  
"We all lose our heros eventually" Regina said with a smirk.  
"Yes but there is a difference between having your little pet journalist print it for all the town to see and having a chat over lunch" Rose chirped in, "Does Henry mean so little to you?" Rose dealt a blow.  
Regina moved like lighting and quickly grabbed Rose's arm, "Don't you ever question my love for my son again" Regina threatened.  
Rose was completely unfazed and looked Regina right in the eye "Don't. Give. Me. Reason. To. Then"  
"You little bitch" Regina almost went for her, but Emma cleared her throat more for Regina's protection then Rose's.  
Regina proseced to walk out the door.  
"Why do you antagonize her" Emma asked.  
"Because it fu-" Rose and Emma felt a wave of heat engulf them as they were thrown back.  
Fire alarms rang off, as the sisters coughed thru smoke.  
"Emma?!?" Rose screamed.  
"Over here" Emma took her sisters hand and got up.  
"You okay?" Rose asked.  
"Yes?" Emma coughed, "Where's Regina?"  
"Help" The sisters looked towards the sound, Regina laid helpless with her ankle crushed  
"Okay Rose get on one side of her and we lift her up"  
Joustiling Regina's weight between them The toggled her out of the building.  
"Ow ow ow be gentle" Regina whined as they sat her down outside.  
"Are you fucking kidding are you complaining about us saving you do you want me to break your other ankle" Rose got pissed as the adrenaline left her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback Please and suggestions it really helps


	12. Lanolin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finds out some ugly truth about Mr.Gold

"I mean just ughhhhh, that bitch tornado" Rose swore loudly.  
"Did you really save the mayor?" Emma heared someone ask behind her.  
"Ughhh I guess" Emma began.  
"Yes she did" Rose piqued in wrapping an arm around Emma seeing an oppurtunity.  
"Your a hero" Mary Margery piqued up. The crowd then began to dissolve into mob like praise of Emma, in no small part to Rose egging them on. 

X-X-X-X 

The next day Rose walked into Mr.Gold's shop, singing a tune from her IPod.  
"Hello, Mr. Gold" Rose uttered, soon releasing there was no one in the shop at that moment.  
Being a curious person Rose did one of her favorite things snoop. The first thing that drew her attention was the horrid smell coming from the back room. She went back and discovered 2 buckets of was that fat? She thought. Having seen fight club more times than see could count Rose looked at one of the packets and found a label lanolin. A quick google reveled it was a water proofing agent indeed made of sheep's fat. So he's not making people soap Then Rose thought. Rose then looked at something under the buckets a diagram off the mayors office building. Curiouser and curiouser Rose thought Rose saw that one point on the map was circled, The same point Rose remembered the blast originating!  
It was at that moment that Rose heated the tap tap tap of Mr. Gold's cane and the shops belle ring.  
Rose ran out to the front of the shop and promptly slapped Mr.Gold.  
"You set the Goddamn fire you know what could have happened Emma could have died! You know I didn't want to believe the stuff they said but damnit" Rose started ranting furiously as Mr. Gold recovered from being slapped so hard he nearly fell down.  
"Now dearie" he started trying to at least get her calm. "What are screaming about?" He asked half seriously as she spoke a mile a minute.  
"That lanolin shit in your back-room highly Flammable and I found this" she shoved the diagram in his face. "You set the fire the fire that trapped Emma and myself Emma could have gotten killed why the hell would you do something like that?" Rose screeched.  
"Now if IF I set the fire"  
"Which you did"  
"If I did it would be to help your sister, you can't win if you don't go big, big as in being the town hero"  
"But how could you know that Emma would resuce her or that she wouldn't be hurt" Rose stepped into Gold's space.  
"Emma's not the type and the fire was convininent that it didn't spread to her area." Mr. Gold smiled.  
Rose was boiling with fury, "Listen Trainspotting" Rose grabbed his tie and yanked it. "If you ever even think about indangering my sister again, I will take your cane, and shove it so far up your ass that your cough up splinters." Rose gave the man a firm shove and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I live for your feedback.


	13. Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold sees Rose's dark side.

Rose stormed into her apartment like a woman on a mission, all the while grumbling incoherently.  
“Whoh what’s got you so riled up” Emma asked, her hands sticky from gluing campaign posters.  
“HE FUCKING STARTED THE FIRE” Rose screeched her hand looking for the Scotch she kept under the sink.  
“What?” Emma responded Rose speaking very quickly and loud.  
“So, I go over there right?” Rose poured herself a drink.  
“Over where?” Emma was confused.  
“Mr. Gold’s shop keep up Swimmy Swan” Rose took a drink. “So, I go over there and he’s not in so I have a look around”  
“You mean snoop” Emma interjected again.  
“Can we please keep the peanut gallery silent” Rose insisted.  
Rose went on to tell her tale to her sister and eventually Mary Margert, explaining what she had found and why he had done it.  
“I mean I was livid at this point” Rose continued.  
“Please tell me you didn’t beat him up?” Emma pleaded.  
“Surprisingly no I just slapped him and told him that if he ever even thought about pulling some shit that would endanger your life again I would shove that cane firmly up his Scottish ass” Rose smirked, and Mary almost snorted her tea out of her mouth.  
“Good on you for controlling your temper” Emma added seriously.  
“Listen I’m going for a run” Rose said taking off her black ACDC shirt and tucking her IPod into her sports bra.  
“Okay meet at the court house for the debate” Emma yelled, as Rose exited the apartment  
XX-XX-XX  
“Okay Swimmy Swan” Rose said, having changed to a sensible black and silver dress for this very occasion, “I believe in you can and do this”  
“Listen, Rose I did some thinking” Emma said nervously.  
“I gave Mary Rose your talking points and I know you can win” Rose was in her own little world.  
“I’m not going to win” Emma had made up her mind.  
Rose was pulled from her state, “What are you talking about of course you can!” Rose chirped.  
“Listen I” Emma started before she was interrupted by Archie telling everyone to take their seats.  
“Okay gotta go love you” Rose hugged Emma and ran to the front of the audience.  
Before turning the corner, Rose took her flask out of her boot and took a quick swig. She turned the corner and scanned the room. Regina was sitting in the front row, Rose and Regina made quick eye contact as they stared at each other with same expression as wolves about to devour one another. Eventually it was Regina who had to look away first, so Rose counted it as a win. Taking a seat in front of Emma podium next to Mary Margert, who was making eyes at David Nolan. Rose watched as Emma told them all her troubled past and then called out the fire as a setup, Rose’s jaw hitting the floor when Mr. Gold got up and left making her meaning clear. Rose watched Henry watch Emma as she said she would either win the right way or not win at all.  
X-X-X-X  
“Be careful” Mary said as she watched Rose throw a bottle in the air as she made drinks.  
“Relax, I was a bar tender in L.A. I know what I’m doing” Rose reassured her making Emma a drink, suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
Rose answered the door and greeted the person waiting “Hey kiddo how’s my favorite nephew?” Rose said in a mom voice that did not suit the Jack Skellington sweater and leather pants motif she has decided on that day.  
Henry sat beside Emma “You stood up to Mr. Gold. It's amazing.”  
“If you think that’s impressive Rose slapped him” Emma said as Rose beamed.  
“You did” Henry asked wide eyed.  
“Yes, I did but, don’t follow my example violence is not the answer, and if you ever feel like it is call me and ill beat the snot out of whoever hurt you” Rose said the sentence as if it was profound.  
Henry simply stared at her, “You’re not exactly the best at mottos Aunt Rose”  
Rose smiled, “I accept that”  
There was another knock at the door Rose again answered, “Oh hey” Rose’s tone shift from the greeting earlier was so startling she looked like a new person, “Sorry I’m afraid the legion of Doom is meeting down the hall say hi to lex for me” Rose smiled and went to slam the door.  
“wait, I have something for you” Regina yelled.  
“Let her in” Emma said, hearing the exchange.  
“I thought I might find you here, with a drink and my son” Regina looked almost hurt as she said this.  
“Here to card me, officer?” Emma quipped addressing Sidney  
“Well, not at all. In fact, I think I will join you.” Sidney joked back.  
“Yeah no bar’s only open to friends and family of Rose Incorporated” Rose deadpanned and Rose could almost swear she saw a smile on Sidney’s face.

“Now I have to ask why are you here I assume it’s not because your secretly in love with me?” Rose asked and Regina’s eyes got almost comically wide.  
“I’m afraid not, it’s my duty as mayor to present you with this” Regina placed a badge on the table, “Sheriff Swan”, Regina said the word like a slur.  
“Your joking?” Emma said quickly.  
“She isn't joking” Sydney said it like it assumed him.  
“Well, we’ll be on our way” Regina grabbed Sydney and walked out the door.  
After her customary happy dance and victory shot, Rose began putting away the bottles, “You know it’s kinda funny if you hadn’t have called out Mr. Oh my God” Rose came to sudden realization.  
“Listen Swimmy Swan I love you and I’m over the moon happy for you but, I gotta go have a confrontation see you in bit bye!” Before Emma could respond Rose was out the door and down the stairs  
X-X-X-X  
Rose marched into Mr. Gold’s shop.  
“Well hello dea” Mr. Gold began but, was promptly slapped in the face, “You know” he said rubbing his cheek, “If you going to start every conversation this way we may have a problem”  
“You are brilliant” Rose exclaimed.  
“What?” Mr. Gold asked, what sort of woman slaps him then compliments him she was out of her mind.  
“Your plan, you start the fire make Emma a hero, then leave evidence out for me to find. Then, knowing the protective sister I am you knew I’d tell Emma and she’d confront you. And because of the town would unite in the in their hate of you and make her mayor it’s brilliant Godamn that’s some Frank Underwood shit” Rose ran through is plan talking with her hands as she did so.  
“I think your giving me far too much credit Ms. Aurum” Mr. Gold smiled.  
“Oh, don’t you dare play coy with me I’m not dumb. That was brilliant and you know it I’m only mad you didn’t include me” Rose gestured to herself and spun around.  
“What?” Mr. Gold asked genuinely surprised.  
“Oh, don’t get me wrong I’m still pissed about you endangering Emma and my offer of sodomizing you with your own cane still holds true. Which is why you should have included me because I would have kept her safe.” Rose explained like this was a common fact.  
Mr. Gold stood in shock, this girl, who had grown up with the hero no less was impressed by his scheme. She confronted him like she had no fear at all maybe she didn’t but this girl was hero but, facts swirled in Mr. Gold’s head.  
“I see I’ve left you speechless I tend to do that” Rose laughed at her own joke, “I’ll let you think on that, any way I’ll see you tomorrow, I need to finish those translations after all” Rose winked and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment I really want to improve my writing


	14. New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Emma prepare for an upcoming storm and Rose gains a new love

Rose paced on the roof of the sheriff building sketching in sunset light.  
“Rose?” She heard a small voice say.  
“Hey Squirt” Rose said, hoping down from the roof, “This about operation cobra.”  
“No just came here looking for my mom” Henry beamed at her.  
“Sorry, she went out half an hour ago something about a drunk and disorderly, wanna go for a walk til she gets back” Rose stuck out her hand.  
“Ehh sure” henry shrugged and took her hand.  
“So how’s school squirt?” Rose asked trying to be auntly.  
“Okay” Henry dismissed her.  
“Figured out which fairy tale character I am yet?” Rose asked wanting him to talk about something he was passionate about.  
“Well if you’re in the normal world your probably not a fairy tale character but, your parents are” Henry said like this was common knowledge.  
“I see” Rose said as if Henry had said something profound.  
It was then they saw a man on the side of the road a motorcycle beside him.  
“HEY” Rose shouted, waving to the stranger as she walked up to him, “Need some help?”  
“No” the stranger responded and got on his bike and left.  
“Well that was odd” Rose said, curious.  
“I know nobody comes to storybrooke” Henry responded.  
X-X-X-x Emma tried to get the now, charred pancakes away from the stove yelling as the fire alarm went off. Rose ran down the stairs expecting an emergency.  
“Wha du ell” Rose uttered unable to form words without her front teeth. Emma couldn’t help but, smile as she held up her failed attempt at breakfast. Rose rolled her eyes and reset the fire alarm with a hair pin.  
“Cagrauetions ef Emua” Rose muttered again, her dental plate resting In its case in the bathroom. Rose looked around the apartment, “Bears Mari?” Rose asked.  
“Go put your teeth in Popeye” Emma said placing the remains in the trash.  
Rose put the retainer like object in her mouth the fake teeth along the wire fitting in snugly where six of her front teeth her missing.  
“Red feather, Yellow leather the king and queen kicked the cat” Rose muttered to make sure the plate was in place as she sat on the bannister and slide down.  
“I asked where Mary was” Rose sat down and drank some of Emma’s freshly made coffee.  
“She had to be at work early something about volcanos” Emma said, taking a cup for herself.  
“Ahhh I see and you decided to make you dear old sister breakfast in bed before you went off to save the town” Rose made a grand gesture.  
“Or I was Hungary” Emma responded.  
“Wanna get food from Grannie’s?” Rose asked.  
“I think you want to eat something or should I say someone else at Grannie’s” Emma nudged her sister and winked.  
“Oh, you doth profane my sensibilities with such talk” Rose mimed feinting.  
“Maybe you two will get caught in the storm tonight” Emma continued to tease as Rose got dressed in her Rick and Morty shirt and black leggings.  
“It’d be like one of my books” Rose said in high-pitched voice while spinning around like your classic lovesick fool.  
“It’d be like one of your books if you both got killed by a scorned enemy of the crown” Emma responded remembering one particular incident when Rose had made herself cry when she killed two of her characters in that fashion.  
When the sisters entered the dinner, they saw the eyes that David and Mary were making at each other, Mary smilingly subtly and David responding in kind. The girls watched the pair until David left.  
“So, volcanos huh” Emma said sitting on Mary’s left.  
“No, it wasn’t like” Mary was quick to jump to her defense.  
“no need to explain I get it” Emma reassured her.  
“Speaking of which do you want my knife” Rose said smiling.  
“Rose no” Emma buried her head in her hands see what was coming.  
“What why would I need a knife?” Mary asked.  
“So, you two can” Rose paused for dramatic effect “cut the tension” Rose made a pun face and Emma groaned.  
“You’re a child” Emma said.  
“I mean it, listen Blanche I’ve been there it sucks” Rose took a sip of Mary’s water.  
“You’ve fallen for a married guy?” Mary asked with hope.  
“I didn’t know he was married at the time” Rose looked down at her coffee.  
“Until his wife set a bag of dog crap on fire in our yard” Emma said with a sense of regret.  
“Listen” Rose looked directly at Mary, “Either go all the way and tell comma-boy he needs to kick it with the wife or accept your fate and buy a viberator, don’t pussy foot around, take executive action in you-ur”.  
At that moment, Ruby came by to refill the coffee silencing Rose in her monologue. Her face turning as crimson as Ruby’s halter top. By the time Ruby left Emma was almost in tears in silent laughter over her sister’s awkward lesbianing.  
“Shut up Emma” Rose pointed at Emma.  
“I didn’t say a word” Emma held up her hands wearing a grin.  
“You were thinking about it” Rose retorted.  
“This is cosmetic revenge for the pun” Emma surmised.  
“Remind me why I took you in” Mary asked laughing.  
A loud reeving noise moved across the dinner as a helmeted stranger on a motorcycle drove down the street and parked a block from the dinner.  
“Do you think I’d look good on a motorcycle?” Rose pondered.  
“I don’t know, maybe, you dress all in black anyway” Emma shrugged.  
The three parted ways Rose heading back to the apartment to finish some storyboards. 

X-X-X-X

When Rose was in the middle of drawing Christine getting, impaled Rose got a call.  
“Hey Swimmy Swan” Rose answered.  
“Hey Rosy Posey” Emma said.  
“Your calling me in the middle of the day either you want something or something bad happened what’s up?”  
“I hate you” Emma smiled, “Listen, this storm is looking to be big can you come down to the station, I need some help?”  
“Okay sure I need to some entrainment”  
Rose walked into the building and saw Henry.  
“Hey squirt” Rose sat down in the chair then, she saw the book on the table, “Operation Cobra I see?”  
“This new guy, that doesn’t happen no one comes to storybrooke and what’s with that box he carries around?” Henry scratched his head.  
“Interesting” Rose said, stroking her imaginary beard.  
Emma, Rose, and Henry packed supplies into the sheriff truck. As, they moved Rose’s shirt rode up so Emma’s name could be read on Rose’s arm.  
“Why do you have my mom’s name tattooed on your arm?” Henry asked pointing to her arm.  
“Well we supposed to get tattoos of each other’s name and the nickname under it in parentheses but, I was the only one who got one because your mom is chicken” Rose explained.  
“I’m not overly fond of the idea of driving ink into my arm via needle” Emma placed the finale box, “Be-sides you have enough for the both of us.”  
“Speaking of each I wanted to take advantage of storybrooke tattoo parlor and get another one” Rose said.  
“Storybrooke has a tattoo parlor” Emma was surprised.  
“Yeah, Illustrated Man I’ve seen it” Henry piped in, “So what tattoo were you going to get?” He continued.  
“Well actually I would add to your mom’s name on my arm with the other part of my family” Rose said patting Henry’s head.  
“That’s really sweet Rose” Emma responded.  
“Yep right here” Rose pointed to a point on her forearm, “I’m going to put ‘Henry’ and underneath it’ll say squirt”  
“Maybe not, what about when you stop calling me squirt” Henry wondered.  
“Oh, squirt I’ll never stop calling you squirt” Rose put her arm around Henry.  
After they finished, Henry and the girls parted ways dropping Henry a block away from Regina’s house and while heading to the sheriff’s station they saw the Stranger at the dinner.  
“Look at him, being all suspicious and such” Rose grabbed Emma’s hand.  
“Hey” Rose said being quite chipper as she opened the door to the dinner and dragged Emma toward the Stranger’s table.  
“I’m Rose Aurum and this is my sister Emma Swan she’s the sheriff” Rose said putting out her hand for him to shake.  
“Hello” he said and reluctantly shaking her hands.  
Rose looked at him expectantly then said, “What’s your name?”  
“August” he said after looking at Rose, “Is she always so curious and” he looked at Rose again “precocious.”  
“She is” Emma gave Rose a nod as she rolled her eyes.  
“So, to quote seven ‘What’s in the box?’” Rose said as Emma rolled her eyes.  
“It’s killing you isn’t it not knowing” August responded.  
“Yes” Rose said honestly.  
“Well I’ll tell you if” he paused, “I can buy you two a drink sometime?”  
“You want to buy us a drink?” Emma asked.  
“If this is some fetish” Rose glared at him  
“No, No, No, I just want to buy you two ladies a drink” August popped open the box to reveal a typewriter, “I’m a writer you see” he gestured to the device.  
“Really I’m a writer as well what books have you written?” Rose piqued up and started talking fast  
“Um I’m a travel writer” He said briskly.  
“Interesting so that’s why you’re here?” Emma asked.  
“Are you going to write book called ‘Storybrooke the Art of Bland’” Rose made a sweeping gesture with her hand.  
“I find this place inspiring” August looked out the window and closed the box.  
“Wait you’ve been here before” Rose asked.  
“I didn’t say that” He left a tip and stood up.  
“Wait what about our drinks?” Rose asked as her flask was empty.  
“I said sometime” and with that he left.  
Rose and Emma and spilt up with Emma moving back toward the station and Rose going back to the apartment, Mary Margaret having gone off to save a dove. Then passing mechanic shop Rose saw the new love of her life. 

X-X-The next day-X-X

“You bought a motorcycle” Emma said glaring at the white mess Rose was riding.  
“I bought a motorcycle” Rose gestured to the bike.  
“Why?” Emma asked  
“Because with all your sheriffing you’ll be using the car and I’ll need a way to get around” Rose responded, “And look!” Rose pulled Emma to the other side of the bike to show the side-car and two helmets.  
“For you and Henry” Rose said happily.  
“I am never letting Henry into that death trap who was selling this anyway” Emma asked.  
“The auto-shop just had it lying around and the sold it to me side car and all for 7 grand and it’s going to be so amazing once I customize it” Rose walked around the bike and Emma rolled her eyes customize was Rose code for ‘draw all over’  
Rose held out a helmet “Come on Swimmy Sawn you know you wanna”  
Emma sighed and got into the sidecar “Fine but, go slow” Emma said while putting on her helmet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Rose's bike looks like: https://www.bikepics.com/pictures/1936908/2004-yamaha-yzf-r1
> 
> Also tell me what you thought of this chapter I really want to know  
> Kudos and Comments help me write faster.


	15. Secrets in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is tired and Mr.Gold finds out a secret

“Okay I finished the first book” Rose called to the back of the shop.  
“That’s good thank you” Mr. Gold called back to Rose as he was focused on repairing a watch.  
“I gotta say whoever wrote this was way too focused on world-building” Rose said.  
“What?” Mr. Gold was now utterly confused.  
“World building, whoever wrote this is worse than prequel George Lucas” Rose said with distain.  
“What?” Mr. Gold repeated.  
“Okay the books are set up like the journals of some dude named Ain Soph living in this fantasy world, and it’s super detailed like he goes into how he uses these herbs to control dragons and it doesn’t really have plot” Rose said placing down the journal.  
“Say that name again” Rumpelstiltskin had hadn’t believed Ain Soph had existed.  
“Ain Soph I know, right? And this book is just technical stuff like listen to this ‘Use root of dragontail and scale of alligore to permeant shrinking potion’ like this is so boring” Rose shut the book, “Any who would you mind if I used that alley behind your shop?”  
“Why?” Mr. Gold asked reeling from the previous interaction.  
“I’m going to paint my motorcycle; Can I use that space to do so?” Rose asked speaking slowly.  
“Yes, yes fine just don’t get paint on anything” He dismissed her.  
“Sweet I’ll pull around” and with that Rose left, leaving Mr. Gold to pour over the journals. 

Rose put down the tarp to protect the grass in the vacant lot and pulled in. Rose then ran back to the apartment and picked up the paint cans, brushes, stencils then called Emma.  
“Hey Emma” Rose said as she picked up.  
“Hey Rose, what’s up?” Emma responded.  
“Listen I’ll be customizing my bike all day so if you need me don’t” Rose said, placing paint statically on the ground near the sidecar.  
“Okay, Okay fine love you” Emma rolled her eyes.  
“Love you as well bye” Rose hung up.  
Rose opened her sketchbook to the diagrams she had made of her drawings, taping them to walls of the surrounding buildings. Finally placing her phone on her art mix and putting on her mask she began to paint. Rose spent the first few hours on the gay and bisexual pride flags on the back of the motorcycle, using her stencils and then clearing up the lines with a paint brush. Next came in adding in lines of light and adding in dimension and shadows. Looking at it she decided to put something over the license plate she then decided to that it should match her tattoo, so Rose put a snake with its fangs bared over the license plate. Standing up and stretching because her muscles her aching from crouching for so long. Next, on the handlebars, Rose painted a fairy its large wings spreading to encompass the handlebars, the fairy was dressed in goth attire wearing a sports bra with Azazel written on it and a long flowing black shirt with slit running up to the fairy’s hip. Moving on to the side car, Rose started on the front first painting a bright blue sky as a background, then taking a brief a break to let it dry Rose changed her goggles and mask and took a deep breath taking in the smell of spray paint and carbon dioxide. Once the paint was dry Rose painted a group of crows flying against the sky, detailing their feathers with the light of a distant sun. Rose spent the last of the hours painting a detailed profile portrait of Toothless, his wings outstretched in flight. Rose stood up for the first time in hours and then Rose noticed the sun had gone down.  
“Good fucking damn it, Dave” Rose screamed into the night.  
“What did Mr. Nolan do?” Mr. Gold appeared behind her.  
“Nothing it just and expression” Rose yawned.  
“Your motorcycle looks” Mr. Gold eyed the diverse designs, “interesting.”  
“Thank you” Rose supported herself on the wall, “Don’t touch it yet the paint still wet” Rose was speaking slowly in her tiredness.  
“What are you doing here it’s almost eleven?” Mr. Gold asked.  
“Paint-yawn-ing” Rose gestured to the bike.  
“You’ve been painting for 14 hours straight?” Mr. Gold asked in shock.  
“Yep” Rose said, closing her eyes against the wall.  
“Why don’t you come in the shop you can rest on the cot for a while?” Mr. Gold opened the door.  
“Oh, you don’t need to do that” Rose sat on the cot.  
“I can’t have you falling asleep on the street and getting hit, now can I?” Mr. Gold explained.  
“Okay but, I’ll just rest for a second I won’t spent the night.” Rose said defiantly.  
In the next ten minutes Rose was out like a light. Mr. Gold finished putting away the journals and began to pounder what had possessed him to offer her a bed? Obviously, he needed her but, that was thoroughly out of character for him. Mr. Gold turned around and his heart warmed, Rose was sleeping with her ankles and arm crossed with her head nuzzles in the pillow, the exact position that Bae had slept in. This girl was a mystery to Rumpelstiltskin, this girl with a connection their world and an attitude utterly new land. Mr. Gold polished the new sliver set he has acquired and began to think about this girl critically. If she was born at the same time as Emma, Rose would have had to been conceived around the first or second month of the year where a curse was enacted. When would Rose have met Belle? Belle was still working for him at that time, Mr. Gold thought about it and he had cast Belle out at that time. Mr. Gold heart ached, `as he remembered their kiss, his fury, her insisting about their love and then the following lovemaking on the dining room hall. Then there was the – Mr. Gold’s mind screeched to a halt, he had made love to Belle at the same time Rose had been conceived could he, no it couldn’t be Rumpelstiltskin had used a protection spell to ward such things away. He had put up a protection spell, hadn’t he? Now, Mr. Gold’s mind ran back over every second he’d spent with Rose, it all made sense, the bracelet, the same mannerism and stunning blue eyes. No, He countered his own thoughts, Belle was dead she couldn’t have had a child. It was then that Gold looked at the girl sleeping on his cot, the girl with Belle’s eyes and his son’s hair. Was Rose his daughter? Before he could answer that question and all the horrible implications the answer implied. Rumpelstiltskin needed proof, in the old world it would have been simple pluck both of their hairs and mix them in a potion and check the color. But, in this land it was different, it wasn’t unheard of for the citizens of storybrooke to get a paternity test, and Mr. Gold could call in a favor with Dr. Whale and have it done soon enough. Praying Rose was a heavy sleeper, Mr. Gold plucked a few hairs from his own head and then Rose’s and stuffed them into separate baggies. Mr. Gold called dove and had everything arranged, soon Rumpelstiltskin would know if he’d abandoned another child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun Dun Dun  
> So I would live for your feedback on how I handled this, writing from Mr.Gold's point of view is very hard and very fun, I would love suggestions on what his reactions/thoughts will be when he is faced with the results of the paternity test.


	16. The World falls down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Golds learns that Rose is his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went a little insane and this story is now over 20,000 words
> 
> Sorry this chapter is a little short but I felt that the perspective switch deserved it.

Rumpelstiltskin held the envelope with shaking hands, everything in him told him not to open it. He picked up the letter opener. It had been a week since he had ordered the paternity test, and that hack doctor had assured the Mr. Gold that he couldn’t move any faster. He took out the paper and slowly unfolded it with shaking hands. Suddenly, all air left his body and he fell down grasping as his chest as both Mr. Gold and the paper fell to the floor. Rose Aurum was his daughter. In seconds, every week he’d known her flashed before his eyes, their first meeting about the bracelet, her picking the locks, Rose confronting him after the fire. Oh, God the Fire! He could have killed her his daughter but, like her mother Rose was brave and saved them. Rose had known he had set the fire Rose had seen his darkness, the thing he had tried so hard to keep from Bae, and she’d seen it in a week. Mr. Gold went to look at the paper again, it was then that he noticed the tears in his eyes he was crying and he hadn’t noticed. He couldn’t breathe he had abandoned another child, BELLE’s child to this world. And Belle what did this mean for her? She had to have been alive for at least 9 more months than he believed. That did not make sense after he learned of her death he had used all the magic at his disposal to verify that fact. It was then that Rumpelstiltskin heard the back door being opened, he shoved the letter into his pocket and got up quickly ankle screaming in pain as he prepared to kill the would-be intruder. He turned in the curtain to see Rose standing there.  
“Hey Gold” Rose smiled and waved. Mr. Gold looked at her in a whole new light. She had Belle’s smile, a warm light that started at her face and made her eyes sparkle.  
“Are you okay?” Rose said stepping forward and waving her hand in front of his face. Mr. Gold realized he had been staring at her. Mr. Gold shook his head trying to will the wonder and sadness from his eyes.  
“Sorry about that, my head was somewhere else” Mr. Gold half-lied, “How did you get in?” Mr. Gold was sure he had locked the door.  
“Okay well I was walking by on my run” Rose gestured to running gear consisting of a Pikachu sports bra and black leggings, “I looked over, just you know as you do and I say you weren’t open and I thought ‘that’s weird why isn’t he open he’s always open so I climbed around and saw the lights were on and considering the last time that happened you had been pepper sprayed so I thought I’d come in” Rose dropped her hands as she finished her monologue.  
“Oh, I see” Mr. Gold just stared at her.  
“Are you okay? You a deer in the headlights type of look” Rose gestured to him, “Or I suppose in your case it would be a dearie” Rose smiled and made a pun face.  
Mr. Gold looked at her confused with his brows quirked.  
“It was joke, I take you’re not one for puns. But, you’re okay that’s good and I’m going to go so you can get back to whatever” Rose pointed toward the door turned on her heels and walked out. Rumpelstiltskin sat down in the chair and stared at the doorway,  
“Rose” Gold felt the name on his tongue trying to fathom the fact that his world had fallen out from under him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it really hard to write Mr. Gold's POV so I would love feedback on that.


	17. It's only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Gold have some bonding moments, in spite of a theft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's skin deep bitches!
> 
> So this so I had to break this up into two parts because of how long it was getting so the cane of feelings scene will be in the next chapter

“Hi Rose” Gold said as she entered the shop.  
“Oh Jesus” Rose jumped, she hadn’t heard him come in.   
“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean” He rushed to comfort her.   
“It's fine I wasn’t paying attention” Rose interrupted   
“Ah” Gold realized he might be standing a bit too close, so Gold took a step back.  
“You seem weird,” Rose said tilting her head.  
“What do you mean?” Gold chuckled on the inside, I feel that given the fact I just found out you were my daughter from my long dead true life, I’m acting perfectly normal   
“I don’t know you just seem,” She thought for a moment, “odd”  
“Oh” Gold responded quickly.  
“It’s okay it’s the normal people you gotta watch,” Rose said like she has just spoken the truth of the universe.   
“Oh really” In Rumpelstiltskin’s experience that tended not to be true.  
“Really, Really People like us” It made Gold’s heart clench to hear her say us, “we embrace the fact that the universe is insane and we have fun with it, it’s the normal people, the ones who think everything is going to be okay, they’re the really dangerous people” Rose walked around as she pontificated.   
“That’s a very interesting opinion,” Rumpelstiltskin remarked.   
“I’m a writer it’s my job to have interesting opinions” Rose laughed at her own joke.  
“Ah yes your writing I would love to see it sometime,” Mr. Gold asked trying to sound friendly despite years of practice to the contrary.  
“Really I didn’t take you for a graphic novel kinda guy” Rose responded.  
“I enjoy all types of literature” Mr. Gold half-lied.   
“So I’ll get to translating,” Rose said pointing to her usual spot.   
“Oh of course” Gold wanted to speak to her more but he didn’t want to arouse suspension.

X-X-X-X

On Rose’s run the next morning, her long sleeves covering her new tattoo, she decided to climb to the top of Mr. Gold’s shop as a warm up, because it was only one story Rose could get a running start, jump and place her foot on the wall and propel arms on the roof then hoist herself up to the roof. Rose took in her surroundings, hoping to find an answer about Gold, he’d been acting so weird. Anytime she’d seen him Gold acted like he had a weasel on his leg much less than his usually calm self. When she was translating the books, he would go completely silent and she could swear he felt him staring. Rose was pulled from her thoughts by the man himself walking out of his shop. Rose crouched down and prayed that he didn’t see her. Rose observed that he had a different stride to his step he looked a hungry animal that would tear the lungs out of anyone who looked at him wrong. Rose was curious and to be honest noisy so she followed him. Rose kept her distance, sticking to rooftops and watching him as he and the bulky man following him went to a flower shop and confiscated the man’s van with the man screaming about the roses in the back. While Gold was walking away, Rose came to the roof beside him.  
“Hey,” Rose said above him, “Love the glasses every Elton John.”  
“Rose” Mr. Gold looked startled and Rose felt proud, “Get down from there that’s dangerous”   
“Oh, come on it’s not dangerous” Rose smiled and did a handstand on the edge of the roof, “This is dangerous” Rose smirked at his shocked reaction. Mr. Gold got wide eyed and move closer.   
“Okay Okay” Rose got on the sidewalk so Mr. Gold and Rose eye level “Don’t get your kilt in a twist”  
“That was an excellent move with the van front by the way” Mr. Gold flinched ‘she had seen that’ apparently, Rose didn’t notice his discomfort as she continued “but if one person gave me a rose I would scream! They think they are the first person to think Oh her name is Rose I’ll get her a rose” Rose had begun talking with her hands.   
“I take it you’re not a flower person then?” Mr. Gold asked, liking the way she spoke when her passion flared.  
“I just don’t understand why you would cut the genitals of a living thing and force someone you love to slowly watch it die,” Rose said.   
“That’s an interesting attitude to have” Mr. Gold smirked.  
While the pair had been talking, they had also been walking and now they found themselves in front of the diner.   
“You wanna get lunch?” Rose stopped in front the door.   
“What” Mr. Gold was confused why would she want to have lunch with him after his display with the van, he might be a coward but he couldn’t keep being afraid of his own daughter.  
“I mean yeah I’m could go for lunch” Mr. Gold tried to remain calm when all he wanted to do was beg her forgiveness for sins she hadn’t even known he’d committed.   
“Good because I’m starving and I’ve never seen you eat” Rose opened the door.   
“Why would you care about seeing me eat?” Gold asked.   
“I just think it’s weird like I’ve known you two months and I’ve never seen you eat” Rose shrugged at they sat down. Rose took her jacket off letting Mr. Gold see the new tattoo on her arm.   
“Is that new?” Mr. Gold gestured to her arms.   
“Yeah, I got it yesterday” Rose held out her arm, below Emma’s name and the nickname was the name Henry and below it was the word squirt in parentheses.  
“Now why’d you get that?” Gold asked.   
“While I had Emma’s name on there and it felt right to have her kids name there cause they’re my family” Rose beamed.  
“I see” Mr. Gold’s heart sank hearing her talk about family so he redirected the conversation, “And how many do have, Tattoos I mean?”   
“Including the new one, seven” Rose said after counting them in her head.   
“Why do you do that to yourself” Rumpelstiltskin knew that tattoos were painful, why would Rose subject herself to that.  
“It doesn’t hurt as much as people think” Rose responded.  
They chatted like that for some time discussing the meaning behind her various tattoos it seemed that most of them seemed to be a tribute either people that she loved or ideas and places that she wanted to remember.   
“Okay, everyone staring at me like a murdered their favorite puppy,” Rose said as their food arrived.   
Before Mr. Gold could respond to that he noticed how Rose was eating. Rose took one large bite of her hamburger filling up her mouth and gulped her ice tea. Rose seemed to be worried her food disappear.  
Noticing his expression Rose slowed down, drinking her tea slowly.  
“Sorry,” Rose said blushing.   
“It’s okay I just didn’t know you were that hungry” Gold remarked.  
“I wasn’t that hungry it’s a habit I picked up in foster care, if you’ve got 8 kids in a house you eat your fill quick or you don’t eat” Rose grabbed three fries and put them into her mouth.   
Mr. Gold felt his heart break at the thought Belle’s daughter should be treated like a princess not having to scramble for food.   
“Anywho enough about me I’m sure you’ve got some amazing stories to tell” Rose gestured to him.   
“I’m not sure what you mean I don’t have any stories as you say” Well no stories in which I’m not the villain, Rumpelstiltskin added in his head.  
“Oh, come on” Rose made a dismissive gesture with her hands, “I’ll throw you an easy one, why’d you leave Scotland?” Rose asked.   
Rumpelstiltskin threw together his usually cursed memory explanation of always wanting to own an antique shop, moving to America get his law degree, then moving to Maine to open his own shop.   
Once they finished their meal, the pair continued to walk back to the shop all the while continuing to share stories.   
“So, I’m standing there covered in butter, Emma’s laughing her ass off and” Rose noticed that Mr. Gold had stopped paying attention when he opened the door to his shop Rose looked in and gasped. The shop had been ransacked, glass counters were smashed papers and knick-knacks were thrown everywhere.   
“Oh, my God” Rose gasped.   
“This is bad we need to call Emma” Rose had already started dialing before he could object.   
“Hey, Emma I’m at the pawnshop there’s been a robbery,” Rose said the second she heard Emma picked up, “A Robbery what do think that means?” Rose bounced on her heels as she listened to Emma “Okay just get down here, I love you, bye” Rose hung up. “Okay” Rose was now addressing Gold, “Emma said she’ll be here soon, you know you really need to get a better security system you seemed to get robbed quite a bit” Rose started to close the door as it was letting out the air.   
“Well I’m a difficult man to love,” Mr. Gold said, your mother killed because of it, Rumpelstiltskin added in his head.   
“We should probably make a list of all the stuff that was stolen do you see anything obviously missing?” Rose pulled out her sketch pad preparing to use it as normal paper.   
“In a moment, let me check in the back” Gold walked thru the shop his shoe’s making a satisfying crunch against the broken glass. Rose started taking pictures of the mess as she listened to Gold open the cabinets in the back. Then she heard a loud crash in the back, Rose grabbed her switchblade and ran in.   
Instead of the interrupting an intruder Rose saw Gold facing the cabinet his back to her, Rose could see his shoulder’s shaking.   
“Trainspotting, you okay?” Rose said, putting away her knife.   
“Yes, I’m fine,” Gold said still not facing her.   
Rose heard the front door open, “I think that’s Emma I’ll go see her.”  
“Wow Rose, you weren’t kidding where’s Gold?” Emma said looking around.  
“He’s in the back” Rose gestured to the curtain.   
“I’m afraid we’ve wasted your time Ms. Swan, I know who did this I can take care of it from here,” Gold said with a hint of malice in his voice.   
“No, you don’t This was a robbery, public menace, and if you don't tell me what you know, I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't wanna be behind bars.” Emma said sounding what only Rose could only describe as “Sherriffy”  
“I see, his name is Moe French he sells flowers, this morning he had a disagreement over collateral on a loan, which had defaulted on,” Gold said, Rose, noticed that despite the calm in his voice, he was holding his cane so tightly that his knuckles were white.   
“All right will check him out,” Emma said writing down the name.   
“I’m sure you will” Mr. Gold enunciated every word of that sentence.   
Gold continued to answer even more questions, providing Emma with a list of everything stolen. Afterward, Rose had offered to stay and help clean up.   
“So, what happened next?” Gold asked he liked hearing his daughter’s stories she spoke elegantly   
“Huh?” Rose had begun sweeping.   
“Your story you were covered in butter?” He smiled, picturing it.   
“Oh, yeah so Emma’s laughing her ass off and Randy, that’s the guy with the chicken” Rose reminded, though she didn’t need to Mr. Gold made a point to try and remember everything she said, “he takes off running down the street”  
“With the chicken?” Gold asked astounded.  
“With the chicken, and I still don’t know where he is to this day,” Rose said unable to hold in her laughter any longer.  
Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as well, even as he wanted to cry. Rose had the same laugh as her mother an electrifying spark the filled the room and made her eyes sparkle as it reached them. In all his 300 years, there were only to sights that warmed his heart in such a way, the first was Bae’s smile and the second was Belle’s eyes sparkling when she laughed. Rumpelstiltskin never thought he would see that beautiful sight again, but here it was again in his daughter’s eyes. Rumpelstiltskin promised himself he would protect Rose no matter what, he had failed her mother and he had failed her brother but he wouldn’t fail her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback and suggestions


	18. Blue flare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Emma have a girls night and thing go werid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of my hardest to write.   
> While i like showing Rose and Gold's relationship   
> I wanted to show the Rose's relationship to the rest of the town

The next day, Rose spent most of the morning working on sketching new character designs and looking for a dress for Emma (Rose had their measurements memorized) at the local shop. Rose eventually found the perfect little blue sequin number, and shoes to complement of course. Next, Rose thought about Mary, Rose had grown close to her in the past months her sweet demeanor and optimism fascinated Rose, while Rose didn’t know Mary’s size but she did see an opal pendant that just screamed Mary. Now thinking about herself, Rose choose a saucy dress in her signature color, black. Coming home with the bags Rose began sketching again, when she heard  
the door open behind her.   
Rose got up and clapped “I got you a present!” Rose then saw it was Mary looking off. “Oh, sorry I thought you were Emma” Rose felt a little guilty, “You want a chip?” Rose held out the bowl.  
“No thanks” Mary said looking forlorn.   
“Who pissed in your apple juice?” Rose flopped down onto the sofa again.   
“It’s nothing” Mary sat down at the bar.  
“Oh, come on” Rose walked over to the other side of the bar, “tell your problems while I rub the same spot over and over” Rose picked up a glass and a rag.   
“But, seriously what’s up” Rose dropped the charade.   
“It’s just David” Mary responded and Rose sighed.   
“You still relentless pinning over him”” Rose said pouring Mary a drink.  
“It’s gone a little further then pinning” Mary took the drink.  
“What do you mean” Rose inquired.  
“Well we” Mary began but Rose interrupted.  
“OH, MY GOD YOU GUESS SLEPT TOGETHER” Rose yelled as the mental pieces fell together.  
“Yes” Mary blushed into her drink.  
“Well fuck me” Rose sat on the counter top, then smiled “thou that would be a workable solution to your problems” Rose laughed at her own joke, then her face became serious again, “But seriously what are you going to do?” Rose took a drink from the bottle.   
“I don’t know” Mary took a sip.  
“Listen let’s put aside our emotions and think about this critically” Rose got up and began speaking with her hands, “You want David but, he’s married, you know David also wants you because you guys already had sex” Rose shuttered and Mary raised an eyebrow “Nothing it’s just weird picturing you having sex, anyway, you want David but, he’s married and what’s there to do” Rose gestured to Mary and then stroked her imaginary beard. “If” Rose put up a hand “and I’m talking worst case scenario you get David to get a divorce, there could be a scandal, and even worser case scenario you go through all of that and you break up with David six months down the line.”   
“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Mary asked.  
“No, I’m solving your problems now shut up” Rose took another drink, “Now you have to ask yourself one question” Rose put a finger. “Is your” Rose fluttered with her hands “thing for David more important for you than breaking up a marriage and a possible scandal, that’s it, that’s the question nothing else, Yes or No binary choice” Rose made a motion like she was weighing two objects in her hands. “If the answer is yes, then call David and say pose him the question I pose you if the answer is no avoid him like the plague and get some find a new guy”  
“You make it sound so simple” Mary starred at her drink.   
Mary Margert and Rose sat there for a moment then they heard the lock click again.   
Rose grabbed the bag and watched Emma come.   
“I got you a present” Rose said shaking the bags.   
“Oh God” Emma said with a smile on her face.   
“It’s just a cute outfit for tonight” Rose held up the bags.   
“Oh, come on my dresses look fine” Emma responded   
“Dress, singular” Rose corrected, “just try it on Swimmy Swan, besides were meeting the girls in an hour it’s not like you can return it, what kept you so late?” Rose asked.   
“I had to track down the robber, we found the stuff at his place but no robber, and when I took the stuff to Gold, he acted like he didn’t even care” Emma sat down and began eating the chips.  
“That’s weird” Rose remarked.   
“Indeed” Emma confirmed.   
“Now let’s get sexy” Rose said picking up the bags.   
Pulling out the dresses Rose turned, “I would have gotten you one Mary but, I didn’t know your size. But I did get you this” Rose pulled out the opal pendant.  
“Oh, wow thank you so much” Mary said putting it on, “I hope it wasn’t too expensive”   
“It’s fine What’s the point of having money if you don’t spend it?” Rose made a gesture.   
Rose, Emma, and Mary got dolled up, Rose beaming impressed with just how good Emma looked in her dress and pumps.  
“God, you look so good in those heels I wish I could wear them” Rose said as encouraged Emma to give a little twirl.   
“Why can’t you?” Mary asked.   
“I’m 5’11, I wear heels people assume I’m a lamppost” Rose said lamenting her plight.   
The girls walked over to the Rabbit Hole and met up with Ashley and Ruby. Emma had to nudge Rose in the stomach to get Rose to stop starring at Ruby.   
“And your talking to me about pining” Mary whispered to Rose.   
“Excuse you, I happen to have a plan of action” Rose said.   
“A plan about what?” Ruby said, walking over with a tray of shots.   
“Nothing” Rose said taking a shot very fast.  
“Ahhh that stuff tastes like cat piss” Mary said after taking her shot.  
“Agreed that what cheap shit is this?’ Rose washed the taste out of her mouth with the liquor in her flask.   
“Can get some of that?” Ruby said, gesturing to her flask.  
“Sure, watch your nose hairs” Rose passed the flask.   
Ruby took a sip, “Jesus” Ruby said feeling the kick as she passed it back.  
“I told you” Rose said taking another sip.  
The night progressed slowly with girl’s taking turns dancing and drinking and eventually Rose found herself at the table with Ashley.   
“Hey, are we, okay?” Rose asked.   
“What do you mean?” Ashley said looking confused.  
“I mean I did kinda break your arm” Rose had stopped looking her in the eye.   
“Yeah but, you did sorta have a reason and then you saved my life and Alexandra’s so I think we’re good” Ashley said with a smile.  
“Thanks, I’m glad” Rose said has she offered her glass for a toast.   
Just then Emma came over to the table.   
“Listen I just a call there was an assault I have to go.” Emma said.  
“Are you sure? Are you okay to drive? Do you want me to come with you?” Rose asked.   
“Yes, Yes and No in that order” Emma said putting her finger to her nose. 

X-X-X-X

Mr. Gold sat in that Sherriff’s office, he had failed to find the teacup but did end up beating the former king of Avonlea into a bloody pulp. Rumpelstiltskin wondered if finding out about his daughter had influenced his actions, he didn’t think so. The subject of his thoughts, that being his daughter, was sitting on the other side of the Sherriff’s office recounting the evening to Emma. Mr. Gold had watched as Emma dragged Keith Nottingham and Samuel Hiss into the drunk tank. Mr. Gold listened as Rose recounted the evening.   
“Okay, we were at the club and Horndog McGee” Rose was interrupted by Emma.  
“You mean Keith” Emma corrected and Mr. Gold smiled at his daughter’s description.  
“Yeah Keith whatever started making eyes at Mary. She’s obviously not into but he just can’t seem to help himself so he starts grabbing at her and he outright grabs her boobs so Mary yells and pushes him away. Horndog starts getting aggressive so I threw a drink in his face. He calls me a bitch and tries to punch me.”   
“Big mistake” Emma commented.   
“Indeed” Rose continued, “Indeed it was so I grabbed is fist as it is coming at me I pinned it behind his back and pushed him into the bar.”  
“That’s where the dislocated shoulder came in” Emma continued her commentary   
‘That’s my girl’ Gold thought.   
“I suppose that’s where it came in up I didn’t feel the telltale jerk but I suppose the man has weak shoulders. I pushed Horndog off the bar and unto the floor than his douchebag friend”  
“Hiss?” Emma asked.  
“Yes, he comes up behind me and hits me with a bar stool hurt like hell too” Rose flexed her shoulder.  
Gold clenched his fist and imagined ripping Mr. Hiss’ head from his body.  
“So, I’m on the ground and McGee is laughing so I hop up and punch douchebag in the face and he goes down and I turn to Horndog and hit him in the sternum knocking him back but dochebag starts gets up and grabs a beer bottle so I knee him in the balls and then in the ribs and he goes down. And then you show up.” Rose gestured to her sister.   
“Sounds eventful” Emma said.  
“It was I got Ruby’s number!” Rose said with a genuine smile.   
“Of course that’s what you take away” Emma shook her head.   
“So, are you gonna take me away copper?” Rose said taking on an accent.   
“No, your story matches up with others its sounds like standard defense of others” Emma said taking off her cuffs.   
“Rose look at your left leg” Mr. Gold piqued up from his cell.   
“What? Why? Oh” Rose looked down and saw that her leg was bleeding, not bleeding hard, but bleeding enough to have stained the dress.   
“Rose we have to get you a hospital” Emma said quickly.   
“No, I’m fine really it’s only a flesh wound” Rose responded.   
“You’re going Monty python quote or no” Emma said dragging her sister to her car.   
It was as they left that the mayor of storybrooke and former queen walked into the sheriff’s station with a teacup in her coat pocket.


	19. Pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and her father have some bonding moments in the words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And from the pit I rise, I'm sorry this chapter took so long but, the muses are all like " So this is what will happen in chapter 45?"   
> and I'm all like "That's great but what about Chapter 19 you know the next chapter"  
> Muse: "and here's what will happen in Chapter 1,009"  
> Me: "But what about chapter 19?"  
> REPEAT FOR ALL ETERNITY

Rumpelstiltskin walked the now familiar path from his shop to the dagger. It had been 3 days since he had been released from jail and he had to be extra careful now that Regina knew his memories had returned. After moving his dagger, Mr. God returned to the beaten path when he hears Rose’s voice above him.   
“Hey, Mr. Gold” Rose said above him, Gold looked around.   
“Up here” Rose waved from the tree she was on.   
Gold looked up and saw Rose sitting in a tree sketch pad in hand.  
“Oh, Hey” Gold said, unsure of what to say. Rose hoped down from the tree, landing in a half squat she then got up and leaned against the tree.   
“What are you doing out here?” Rose asked.   
“Burying bodies” Gold responded with his usual dark quip before he could stop himself. Rose surprised Gold by laughing hard against the tree. Gold smiled, she was only the second person to ever to laugh at his quips. As she finished her laugh Rose tucked a stray piece of piece of hair behind her ear, as she was wearing only a tanktop, Gold was able to notice the long scar on the back of Rose’s left arm that started at the wrist and ended at the elbow. Rose always the perceptive one noticed that he was staring and followed his eyes to her arm.   
“Oh this thing, I got it in a knife fight hurt like a bitch to” Rose said looking at the scare.   
Mr. Gold, assuming this was another dark quip, smirked and hummed a laugh.   
“I’m serious” Rose said, smiling herself as she found Gold’s laughter infectious.   
“Really?” Gold’s voice was now concerned.   
“Really, Really, I’m just glad they got this side of my arm, if they had got the other side I’d be dead, not to mention it would ruin my tattoo” Rose flipped her arm over showing Emma and Henry’s name on the other side. Rose looked at his face waiting for him to react but saw nothing.   
“That one was joke, Macbeth” Rose clarified.   
“Oh” Mr. Gold wasn’t sure what to say.   
“So were you actually burying bodies or” Rose gave him a questioning look.   
“No just out for a constitutional, what were you doing in a tree?” Mr. Gold said smiling.   
“Just the usual, a morning run and sketch” Rose flipped over her sketch book, showing Gold a half finished, forest landscape.  
“You are quite talented Ms. Aurum” Gold said marveling at the detail on the work.   
“Thank you” Rose said placing the sketch book in her bag.  
While Rose was turned around, Gold saw the script written across her shoulder blades.  
“Better to reign in hell than serve in heaven” Gold read her tattoo out loud.   
“What?” It took Rose a moment to register what he was talking about, “Oh yeah it’s a quote from my favorite book, Paradise Lost”   
“You have a literature quote on your back and you’re a writer” Mr. Gold smiled widely against the lump in his throat, you are your mother’s daughter Gold thought.   
“Yeah cliché I know but, I got the tattoo long before I became a writer” Rose smiled and laughed.   
“Yeah I still would love take a look at your work” Mr. Gold was eager to read her work has she seemed so passionate about it.   
“Your welcome to just I lent the first volume to Henry so I have to ask him” Rose said speaking with her hands.   
“Oh well I’d the to deprive the lad” Gold had always had a soft spot for the boy.   
“Oh, it’s fine he’s on volume 3” Rose dismissed him with her hands, “God he is worse than my fanbase how’s Catherine going to find William, who’s the secret prince, is the baby alive?” Rose dropped her hands as she finished.  
“Well is the baby alive?” Gold asked having no context but hoping the question would assume her. Gold succeeded, Rose laughed and despite his best efforts Gold laughed as well.   
“I’m not spoiling that” Rose said after she stopped laughing.   
Gold laughed again and wanted to keep the conversation going so he asked, “What made you want to write” Gold paused trying to remember the word, “Graphic novels” That was it.   
Rose started with the answer she gave most people sitting down on a log as Gold did the same.   
“Well I always loved telling stories” Rose began like woman who had said this a thousand times before. Rose looked up and saw Gold looking at her the way she’d only ever seen Emma look at her when they were young. Gold was looking at her like every word she said was the most important words he’d ever heard like she held the key to some mystery.   
“Growing up with my sister I always enjoyed telling her stories about everything from spacemen to pirates” Rose continued deciding it was best if she ignored it. “That combined with the fact I love to draw kinda helped me along there” Rose looked up at Gold. “I remember when we whenever getting moved to another foster home for the millionth time, Emma would always start getting scarred and worried about this new place” Rose felt herself becoming more honest with every word she said. “And telling her a story would calm her down, when we were getting moved to new foster homes I would always tell her stories about Tomas Thitwick the boy who wanders away for home to go on an adventure all his own. Or when Emma and I had to sleep on the floor, I would tell her we were sleeping in a dragon’s cave and if anyone tried to mess with us the dragon would roast them alive” Rose smiled at the memory. Then released how much she had just said so trying to defuse the situation with humor,   
“If you tell anyone I told you that story I will deny it to kingdom come, then I’ll break your arm” Rose said.   
“Okay” Rumpelstiltskin said flatly as his heart clenched and he wanted to beg Rose’s forgiveness for the fact he’d unknowingly abandoned her. He’s eyes fought back tears as he thought of Rose sleeping on the floor. Belle’s daughter should be treated like the princess she is.   
Rose’s face got very serious for a moment and Rose stepped forward and looked him dead in the eye, “Don’t do you dare do that” Rose said stoic.   
“Do what?” Rumpelstiltskin had to actively keep his face still and his voice steady.   
“Don’t you dare fucking pity me” Rose had seen the sadness in his eyes. “I wouldn’t trade my life with Emma for anything in this life, so please for love of all that is holy don’t you pity me” Rose said crossing her arms.  
“I would never” Rumpelstiltskin respond equally as serious, he knew all to well the sting of pity from his days as a crippled spinner, he would never do that to anyone especially not Rose.   
“Good” Rose said with a definite nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR FEEDBACK ON THIS FIC


	20. Havoc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newspaper article causes the residents of storybrooke a major headache

Rose came down the stairs, having been woken up by the smile of brewing coffee. Rose saw Emma sitting at the table staring at the newspaper her eyes filled with furry. Rose looked at her sister as she poured creamer in the coffee, watching her sister stare at her paper.   
Rose finally broke the tension, “If you keep staring at the paper any harder it’ll file a sexual harassment suit.”   
“I think It’s not the one who should be suing someone, look at this” Emma showed her the paper.   
On the front cover of the Storybrooke Mirror, was Mary Margert and David Nolan in a loving kiss, above them in bold print was the headline, Homewrecker Havoc. Rose took the paper and sat down in the chair and just looked at the headlines, Rose also speed though the article, how it entailed that a “confidential source” had seen the married David Nolan meeting with local school teacher Mary Margaret and them engaging amorous rendezvous. Rose read the article in stunned silence. Rose then promptly put the paper on the table, stood up, and put her fist though the wall.   
“Has Mary seen this?” Rose said with her fist still in the wall.   
“No, she’s still upstairs, we got up first” Emma said.   
As if on cue, Mary Margaret came down the stairs, “What was that?”  
She said, referring to the loud bang created by Rose’s fist thou the wall.   
“Rose punched the wall” Emma said, oddly calm neither sister wanting to admit the truth.  
“Why?” Mary asked alarmed.  
Rose looked to her sister and her sister looked at her, both trying to force the other to say it.   
“Mary, you need to sit down” Rose said, finally getting her hand out of the wall.   
“What?” Mary asked confused.   
“Just sit down” Emma said.   
Mary sat down at the table, a curious look on her face as to what was going on.   
“Listen Mary” Emma continued, “theirs is something we need to tell you” Emma paused unsure of how to continue as Mary’s faced became worried.   
“Just look at this” Rose, deciding to just rip off the bandage, said pushing the newspaper to Mary.  
Mary looked confused at first but then looked the paper, her expression slowly shifting from confusion, to horrified relasation, then to straight up terror. Mary then looked up at the two women in front of her and began to cry.   
“How?” was what Mary asked as Emma moved over to comfort her.   
“We don’t know” Emma responded and then looked over at Rose.   
“They can’t do that it’s slander, right?” Emma asked.   
“Actually, when it’s print it’s liable” Rose corrected as Emma shot her look, “And it’s only liable if the publisher knew it was false, and given that they had photographs it’s there legally in the clear, not morally of course.” Rose pulling from the legal knowledge she had acquired during Emma incarceration.   
“That doesn’t matter what are my students going to do when they see their teacher in the Sunday paper?” Mary asked looking exactly like woman whose world has fallen out from under her.   
“Quick Question, David’s wife she’s about 5’3 blonde hair, right?” Rose asked looking out the window.  
“Yes, why do you ask?” Mary responded.  
“Because she’d coming towards the apartment” Rose said, observing the woman walking toward their building.   
“Oh God” Mary said standing up.  
“Don’t worry I’ll handle this” Rose said, bolting down the stairs.   
“She’s not going into fight with Kathryn, is she?” Mary asked.   
“No, definitely not” Emma said, “probably not” Emma added, “Maybe”   
Rose was able to meet Kathryn in the stairwell.   
“Hey” Rose said, standing against the wall while subtly blocking the well with her body.   
“Hello have we met?” Kathryn said sounding annoyed.   
“I don’t believe so, I’m Rose” Rose said extending her hand.  
“Oh, you live that whore” Kathryn said, “Don’t you dare try and say she’s innocent” She said trying to find a way around Rose, and finding none and given that Rose has 9 inches and 80 pounds on Kathryn pushing past her was out of the question.   
“I wouldn’t she slept with your husband that was most definitely wrong” Rose responded matter of fact.   
Kathryn was taken aback by that the fact that Rose agreed with her and suddenly stood still.   
“Listen I get why your mad, furious even” Rose continued. “But running into an apartment where the town sheriff lives and making a fool of yourself is going to solve nothing if anything it’s going make you look like a crazy bitch” Rose continued.   
“What do you think you know, you’ve never woken up and seen your husband on the front page kissing another woman” Kathryn said, growing more furious with each word.   
Rose finally put something together, “Wait you found out from the paper?” Rose began digging in her jacket.   
“What are you doing?” Kathryn asked, Rose responded by offering her a flask.  
“I think you need it” Rose said.   
“It’s nine am” Kathryn looked at Rose.  
“Listen, if there was ever a day to drink at nine am it would today” Rose tipped the flask in her direction.   
Kathryn looked at Rose and mentally realized that Rose had a point. Kathryn took the flask and took a swig.   
“Damn that’s some strong stuff” Kathryn speaking around the burning in her throat.   
“Indeed” Rose responded taking back the flask.  
“Listen you want to step outside for second and talk about this?” Rose asked.   
Kathryn eyed her wearily, before stepping down the stairs and walking outside. Rose followed her outside and sat down next to her on a bench outside the building, offering the flask again.   
Kathryn took another sip, then asked “Why are you being so nice, I thought you’d be on her side”   
Rose was impressed by the Kathryn was able to make a pronoun sound like curse, “I’m not on anyone side, what Mary and David did was wrong and that’s on them. In my mind I think you’re the one whose has the most right to pissed off. Especially about this shit” Rose took the newspaper from Kathryn’s hand and ripped it.   
“I mean it’s not like a had no clue. Ever since David woke up from his coma, he’s been different more” Kathryn paused to search for a word.   
“Awake?” Rose asked and then laughed at her own joke, Kathryn smiled.   
“I don’t know why I’m telling you this” Kathryn said.   
“We’ll blame it on the liquor” Rose said again offering her the flask and Kathryn took another nip.   
“Anyway, David’s been distance he’s not the man I married, he’s been distance emotionally, physically from me from the minute he woke up, now I see why” Kathryn sounded both annoyed and relieved.  
“Listen can I ask you a personal question?” Rose asked.   
“I doubt I could stop you Rose” Kathryn said smiling.   
“That’s very true, do you ever remember a time when you and David were really clicked, like on an emotional, love level” Rose asked seriously.   
“Well” Kathryn was about to answer when she really thought about the it, Kathryn could remember David before the comma but, the thoughts were like watching a movie, she saw herself being happy but, she couldn’t ever remember BEING happy with David.  
“Listen here’s my advice to you, I’m assuming you kicked David out” Rose interrupted her thoughts.   
“Yeah he’s staying at the Granny’s” Kathryn said absentmindly.   
“Good, I would take however long you need and really parce out how you feel about David, ask yourself your relationship can or should come back from this. If you still think you want to make things work with David great, if not that’s okay to people change people get divorced all the time no shame there.” Rose said like it was matter of fact.  
“You actually make a lot of sense” Kathryn said.   
“People tend to tell me that when there drinking” Rose responded and they both laughed.  
Kathryn and Rose said their goodbyes after that and they both went their separate ways.   
“Consider that problem handled for today” Rose said, walking back into the loft.   
“What happened?” Mary asked.   
“I just talked to her, I find ladies like that just want someone to talk to when their pissed.” Rose flopped on the couch, “And besides if she comes around here again, Emma can arrest her Drunk and Disorderly.”  
“She was drunk?” Emma asked sounding surprised.   
“Not when she got here, as sort of a plan B kept offering her a drink from Ol’ Cassidy here” Rose shook her flask, “so if comes around here again you’ll have cause Drunk and Disorderly”.   
The three conversed more on the subject of Rose and Kathryn’s conversation. Emma took Mary back upstairs neither sister used to outright comforting people.   
“Who wrote that piece of shit anyway?” Rose asked as Emma came back down the stairs.   
“Do you have to ask, our own personal gossip channel, Sidney Glass” Emma sat down.   
“Of course” Rose said as a plan began to shape in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments or just reviews in general Help me out so much   
> Thank you to everyone whose been following this story


	21. The Scottish Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wants to place a work order  
> Rumple wants to bond with his daughter 
> 
> Cue woobie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally only a quick part of a long chapter but then my finger slipped and it got so long it became its own chapter

“Hey,” Rose said walking into Gold’s shop.  
“Hi Rose,” Mr. Gold said smiling upon seeing her.  
Rose made a gesture as she remembered, “You own Mary Margaret’s building, right?”  
“Yes, I do” he confirmed, there was very little in the town he didn’t own.  
“Sweet can you put in a work order for me?” Rose asked hoping Gold wouldn’t be a dick like her previous land lord.  
“What exactly is broken?” Gold asked needing to know who to call.  
“Nothings really broken I just need to replaster a hole in the wall,” Rose said nonchalantly.  
“What? Exactly how big of a hole is this?” Gold looked surprised.  
“Fist sized so about” Rose looked at her own than estimated, “a circle 4 inches in diameter”.  
“Who punched your wall?” Gold vowing to kill however had tried to hurt her.  
“I did” Rose confirmed, showing the bruise on her knuckles.  
Gold looked at her hand and felt mild horror at her being hurt but, tried not to let it show on his face, swallowing he asked, “You punched a hole in your own wall?”  
“Yes,” Rose answered hoping she wouldn’t have to pay out of pocket.  
“Why?” Mr. Gold inquired.  
“Because I couldn’t punch that MTV wannabe Sydney so I settled on the next best thing,” Rose said talking with her hands as she was want to do when nervous.  
“Ah, I suppose you’re not a fan of the daily mirror then?” Gold hiding his concern behind a quip.  
“The entire idea of the bitch-tornado and her little pet journalist running that makes me want to hurl,” Rose said frankly before adding, “What’s the story there anyway? Is he just pathetic or does he also just hate everyone?”  
“Why makes you think I would know?” Gold asked trying to feign the innocent shop keep in front of his daughter.  
“Because you seem like a man who knows everything about everyone?” Rose said, before continuing her line of thinking, “I can kinda see why the queen of cunt dislikes Emma, given the whole son debacle but the way she always looks at us like we're a fly in the ointment. That’s just not right, she treats this whole damn town like it’s her own personal power fantasy. Then, there Mary Margert who Mayor Maniac seems to have some vendetta out on for reasons I can’t fathom, that women’s sweet as sugar. But, I can’t figure out how Sydney plays into all of this, he doesn’t seem to get anything out of their arrangement. But still, when Botox Bitch says jump he says how high” Rose took a sit having finished up her summation.  
Damn, she’s observant Mr. Gold thought before looking at her hand.  
“Do you want me to get you something for that?” Gold gestured to her hand.  
“No, it’s fine really, I’ve broken my knuckles more times than I can count this is nothing. So are you going to put in that work order or” Rose gave him a questioning look.  
“Yes, I’ll put it in just fill the form in the cabinet over there” Gold gestured to a filing cabinet in the corner of the room.  
“You never answered my question by the way” Rose walked over to the cabinet and filled with its contents.  
“What question?” Gold trying to weasel his way out of answering her.  
“What does Sidney get out of being her little minion?” Rose found the form.  
“Some misplaced sense of loyalty perhaps?” Gold offered.  
“I suppose, or maybe he’s a spineless little maggot,” Rose said tilting her head, “By the way that cabinet’s dustier than a Kenney Chesnee concert”  
Gold looked at the cabinet to see that she was right, “Not many people punch holes in their walls” Gold said before regretting his comment.  
“I happen to take pride in the fact that I’m not most people,” Rose said with a flourish making herself laugh.  
“Indeed, you are not Rose” Rumpelstiltskin smiled around the lump in his throat.  
“Why thank you, Macbeth” Rose looked up at him with a smile.  
“That’s the second time you’ve called me that” Gold looked at her with a smile.  
“Oh, I’m sorry don’t you like it?” Rose started waving her hands when she apologized.  
“No, I don’t mind it I’m just wondering why you’ve chosen to nickname me after a Shakespearean tragedy” Gold was genuinely curious as he sat down behind the counter, Rose herself sitting on the counter.  
“Well, it’s often referred to as the ‘Scottish Play’” Rose made air quotes with her fingers, “and you’re a sophisticated man with a lot of power”  
Gold chuckled to himself as he pondered the connection.  
“Thou I always thought of Mayor manic as Lady Macbeth so I’ll scratch the idea of you being Macbeth, plus you're far too nice to be Macbeth” Rose pondered the connection still.  
“I doubt most people would describe me as nice” Gold responded with shock.  
“Didn’t we just establish I’m not most people” Rose waved her hands around in mock fury.  
“Granted you’ve pulled some Underhanded shit and I still can’t figure out why?” Rose’s face turned into an expression of confusion.  
“What do you mean why?” Gold was also confused.  
“Well, in my experience people tend to do bad things for 3 reasons” Rose started counting on their hand, “People do bad things for stupid reasons; usually religion or peer pressure, People do bad things for bad reasons; like power or just for the fun, and people do bad things for good reasons, or in the rarest cases a combination of all three” Rose started tapping her fingers on the glass.  
Gold pondered this for a minute, “I suppose that’s true” Rumpelstiltskin assumed he was the rarest case.  
“Indeed” Rose had now draped herself on the counter.  
“You know given my nephew’s theory regarding storybrooke it’s a tad ironic that I think of the town in terms of Shakespeare” Rose looking Gold in the eye until what she was saying dawned on him, the two then shared a laugh, Rose dissolving into giggles and Gold have a satisfied smirk.  
“Who would you be in this little play then Rose?” Rumpelstiltskin asked wanting to know his daughter’s, heart.  
“I’d say I’m either Hamlet or Dogberry. That is to say I rotate between an overly emotional mess and a sarcastic asshole” Rose laughed.  
Mr. Gold’s face, however, took on a more serious tone. Is that really how Rose thought of herself? Rumpelstiltskin knew firsthand the fact that sometimes self-deprecating quips hide something deeper.  
“Is that so, Rose?” Mr. Gold asked with a smirk indeed.  
“Yup” Rose popping the P, Rose then walked into the backroom to the desk she translated at, Rose popped in her headphones and began the reading.  
Rumpelstiltskin, however, was still very frustrated. He still knew so little of his daughter, what were her hopes? Her dreams?  
He was trying to get as close to her as he could, without seeming completely insane of course. Rose seems to at least trust him, that was good. She wasn’t scared of him which was also good. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled to himself while attempting not to cry, of course not Rose was Belle’s daughter. Rumpelstiltskin could not think of any instance where he had ever seen Rose be scared of anything, she was like her mother fearless. Belle and Rose were alike in so many ways, their love of books, their laugh, their bravery. But at the same time, Rumpelsliskin knew they were not the same woman. Where Belle was like a calm lake, her entire being a beacon of light in the darkness. Rose was a loud fire storm, Rose’s passion for life an all-consuming inferno. Everything about her was loud and chaotic, from her black ripped clothes to the loud ‘metal’ music she was so fond of. But Rumpelstiltskin knew that was what he loved about her, granted he would have loved her regardless, but Rose had a passion for life and wit sharper than any blade where others may reject chaos, Rose embraced it. Rumpelstiltskin released that he had been staring at her for this entire internal monolog so he promptly turned his chair around. Gold suddenly blinked and realized his eyes were filled were filled with unshed tears. Gold knew he couldn’t let his weakness show so he took out the handkerchief in his breast pocket and rubbed his eyes. He then neatly folded the handkerchief back up and let the mask of the monster sink back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the feedback I've been getting. I was so happy about the feedback from the last chapter that a pumped this out.  
> FEEDBACK IS WELCOME  
> PROMPTS ARE WELCOME


	22. Cream and Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has an intense talk with Sydney. The sisters have a fight, and Gold comforts Rose.

Later that day, Rose walked into Granny’s diner at lunch time. Instead of her usual agenda of sketching and flirting with Ruby, Rose scanned the room looking for him. When Rose saw Sydney sitting alone at a booth by the window, eyeing a menu with scrutiny. Rose put on her best fake smile and promptly sat across from him, it took a moment for Sydney to notice her but when he did; his face shifted from surprise, to confusion, to annoyance.   
“Hello?” Sydney asked with one eyebrow raised comically.   
“Hi” Rose said in a chipper voice.   
“Your Emma’s sister Rose, isn’t it?” Sydney asked becoming more uncomfortable by the second.   
“Yup that’s me” Rose said, playing the dumb blonde, a skill she had honed after years of waitressing.   
“Do you need something?” Sydney said obviously annoyed by the dumb girl in front of him.   
This, however, was exactly what Rose wanted to make him underestimate her because it was in that moment Rose turned venomous.   
“I was just wondering if you as much a spineless maggot as you seem” Rose said in the same chipper tone.   
“What?” Sydney was taken aback by her sudden shift.   
“Oh, I’m sorry I asked if you as much a spineless maggot as you seem” Rose’s face never losing its smile, Sydney sat there with his mouth agape. “Because I can’t seem to figure you out” Rose continued, “Because you’re a bitch, and I mean that in the literal sense, your dog who humps your mistresses leg. Now most dogs are loyal for a reason, usually love or survival. But your mistress to continue the metaphor, takes every turn to kick you her loyal pet. Now what has me curious is the fact that even when she treats you like dirt, which granted is the way she treats everyone, but when she treats you like dirt you don’t seem to mind, you’re an ever-loyal little bitch. Publishing your little brand of gonzo journalism, spying on people who need spying on, photographing people without their permission” Rose gestured to the article, all sweetness having left her voice and turned to venom. “And I suppose the question really is why? Why do you remain her loyal little lapdog?”  
Rose finished her monologue, seeing Sydney’s mouth hanging open. Rose’s colorful use of language had attracted the attention of the diner at this point. Rose feeling people’s eyes on her looked at Granny who was blatantly staring and said, “Hey can get a hot coco extra whipped cream please?”   
Rose turned back to Sydney, “Have you tried the hot coco here it’s fuckin amazing?”  
Rose looked at him like a friend instead of someone whose world she had just verbally rocked. Sydney continued to look at her, his eyes were both focused on her and glazed over that the same time. Rose leaned back and tented her fingers observing his expression. Sydney’s mouth moved like he was attempting to form words bit still none came to him. Rose watched his hands start to shake a little as he got up from the table and walked out the door his eyes moist with unshed tears. Rose simply sat by the window and drank her hot coco.  
X-X-X-X 

Just as the sun was starting to set, Rose entered the apartment, taking off her leather jacket and hanging it on the coatrack. She then saw Mary sitting by the window reading a book, while Emma was sitting on the couch playing solitaire.   
“Hey Swimmy Swan, Hey Buttercup” Rose addressed the two women in the room. Mary made a noncommittal noise apparently invested in her book, while Emma responded.   
“Hey Rose, what were you doing out?” Emma asked placed a black seven on a red eight.   
“While I did some sketches, went for a run, and I think I made that glass motherfucker cry” Rose said making herself a peanut butter sandwich.   
“You did what to whom?” Emma asked, solitaire game forgotten.   
“So, I ran into Sydney glass and I asked him why continues to be Regina’s loyal lapdog when see treats him like shit” Rose had finished making the sandwich.   
“Is that all you said?” Emma asked suspicious.  
“While I may have compared to a dog humping his master’s leg and other such things and he didn’t react just walked out of the dinner” Rose could sense Emma suspicion.   
“You did this in public?” Emma was looking Rose directly in the eye.   
“Yes” Rose could tell Emma was angry and Rose hated when Emma was upset. Mary had retreated to her room sensing the tension.   
“Rose you can’t do shit like that anymore” Emma was now quite frustrated with her sister.   
“Why not he hurt Mary, he hurt you” Rose defended herself.   
“I know but, I’m sheriff now and If we have any hope of beating Regina we have to do it the right way. When you go around hurting people your no better than her” Emma was now trying to keep her voice down.  
“So, know just because you’ve got a badge means you get to be all high and mighty now I won’t stand for people fucking hurting us” Rose was now yelling.   
“We’re not twelve anymore Rose you can’t go around imitating anyone who looks at us wrong” Emma was now visibly enraged.   
Rose went over to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket wanting to get away from this conflict.   
“Where are you going?” Emma asked.   
“I’m going out” Rose then put on her jacket and walked into the night. 

X-X-X-X

Mr. Gold was investigating the journals when he saw a familiar silhouette walk by the shop. Gold walked toward to door and popped his head out.   
“Hey Rose” Gold said trying to sound cheery.   
Rose froze in her tracks, “Hey” she said without turning around.   
“Do want to come in I was just about to put the kettle on?” Gold said in a lie.   
Rose wiped her face then turned around, “Actually yeah that sounds great”.  
Even though she had wiped her face Rumpelstiltskin could tell she’d been crying, instantly a wave of protectiveness washes over him but, he said nothing as Rose came into the shop went in the back and sat down. True to his word, Rumpelstiltskin did start boiling the water.   
“Rose, is something wrong?” Rumpelstiltskin said with his back to her swearing that he’d make it better.   
Rose sighed, “I fucked up Gold” Rose looked down at her hands, “I fucked up and now Emma’s mad at me”.   
“Oh” Mr. Gold said as he waited for the water to boil, “What exactly did do you?” Rumpelstiltskin asked needing to know to help fix it, he assumed killing Emma was out of the question.   
“So, I got mad at Sydney and I may have called him a bitch and a lapdog in the middle of a dinner” Rose said not looking anywhere in particular.   
“Sounds reasonable to me” Gold half joked, “I wouldn’t worry about Ms. Swan’s option if I were you”  
“No, you don’t understand” Rose got frustrated, “I love Emma more than anything else she’s all I got” Rose confessed her last words stabbing Rumpelstiltskin in the chest.   
“Well then I don’t know what to say” Rumpelstiltskin deciding to be honest with her, not used to giving advice of this nature.   
“It’s just sometimes I get so angry and my emotions take control and I end up doing stupid shit, not just stuff like this, this is minor. I remember this guy once tried to finger Emma at a club and I almost killed him. It’s just sometimes I get so mad and I see fucking red, but you know what’s that like” Rose said as a statement.   
“What do you mean?” Gold was now standing stock-still.   
“You beat the lights out of a man for stealing stuff” Rose said nonchantley without judgment, “I’m not judging I’ve met guys that will do far worse for far less” Rose leaned back on the cot and starred at the ceiling.   
“Oh” Rumpelstiltskin said as his heart broke and he mind spun with questions, but to avoid suspension he just asked, “Do you want cream and sugar?”   
“Yes, cream please and four spoons of sugar” Rose stated, Gold gave her a surprised look “I like my tea sweet okay?” Rose smiled as Gold poured the ludicrous amount of sugar into the tea. Gold them handed her the cup.   
“I’m even worse with coffee, I put so much creamer in it, it’s basically white” Rose sipped her tea.   
Gold laughed, “I suppose there’s nothing wrong with that, you just don’t like anything bitter”  
Rose smiled back, “Exactly”.  
Rose drank her tea in silence for a minute letting the warm seep into her bones.   
“Thanks, Macbeth” Rose got up.   
“For what?” Gold was confused.   
“Just listening, I’m heading home” Rose said, and with that she walked out the door, Rumpelstiltskin stared at her in awe. 

X-X-X-X

Rose walked into the apartment as quietly as possible, until she saw Emma sitting at the kitchen counter.   
“Listen I’m sorry” Both sisters said at the exact same time then they both laughed.   
“Listen, you were right” Rose sat next to Emma.   
“Yeah but, I did kind of overreact to everything” Emma said.   
“Forgive and forget” Rose took Emma’s hand in hers and squeezed once.   
Emma squeezed back, “Forgive and Forget”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Sidney from the show is spelled with an I but, I didn't know that when I wrote with and I'm too lazy to change it. 
> 
> KUDOS COMMENTS AND PROMPTS NOURISH AND GIVE ME LIFE


	23. Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Henry do art and Mr. Gold angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really nervous about this chapter, it was a bitch to write and I have about 18 unused drafts for it. It went in a weird direction ending up more Gold focused than intended, I hope you like it.

Mr. Gold sat in his shop, pretending to be going thru paperwork when he was, in fact, staring at his daughter. Rose was sitting at the desk diagonal to his back pouring over the journals. While, the journals themselves posed a mystery, seemingly being the diaries of someone long dead. Rumpelstiltskin truly didn’t care to bring himself to care, they made sure Belle’s daughter came into the shop. Which to him made them priceless. Gold was interrupted from his using my Rose’s ringtone, If you liked it then you have put a ring on it, Rose picked up the phone.   
“Hey Emma” Rose greeted.  
“Hey Rose, do have any paint left over from when you painted your bike?” Emma sounded nervous. “Yeah, I have a little why you want me to paint your cruiser red polka dots?” Rose joked and Mr. Gold cracked a smile.  
“No, someone spray-painted ‘tramp’ on Mary Margaret's car and the paints not coming off” Emma explained.   
“Huh, ‘someone’ that’s a funny nickname for Regina,” Rose said bluntly.   
“Look can you just paint over it?” Emma asked impatiently.   
“Give me a sec” Rose lowered the phone from her ear and turned to face Gold, “Can use the lot behind the shop I have an artistic emergency?”   
“Of course,” Gold said wanting to help his daughter.   
Rose put the phone back up to her ear, “Okay, have Buttercup drive into the lot behind Gold’s place I’ll assess the damage from there” Rose instructed and hung up the phone. “Sorry I’m going to cut this short” Rose now addressing Gold. She then picked up her bag and walked out. 

X-X-X-X

Rose arrived back sometime later with plastic tarps and about 12 cans of paint  
“Why did you get so much?” Emma questioned as she helped Emma set the paint down.   
“I didn’t know what you wanted me to put over it, so I just got all the colors I thought I’d need”   
Rose put the paint cans down.   
“Can’t you just cover it up?” Mary Margaret asked.   
“Well I can, but where's the fun in that?” Rose had started talking with her hands. “I mean you saw what I did with my bike I put anything you want on their patterns, hearts, skulls” Rose counted them out on her fingers.  
“I don’t think so,” Mary said cautiously.   
“Well, what do you want little happy woodland creatures?” Rose said sarcastically.   
“That could be kinda cool” Mary responded.   
“What about something like this?” Henry held open his comic book to a panel showing a large forest scene.   
“Yeah, we could make the middle bit a tree, add some flowers maybe a bird” Rose was musing to herself now.   
“That’s all fine as long as my car no longer says tramp,” Mary said.   
“Definitely I can have it done in a day maybe two at most,” Rose said mapping out the sketches in her mind.   
“Alright then I’ll drop Henry off and we’ll go back to the apartment” Emma surmised.  
“Actually, can I stay and help Rose?” Henry piqued up.  
Rose was a tad surprised by this but, she didn’t turn down free labor, “Yeah sure squirt you can help me out”.   
“Okay Rose, if you're cool with that” Emma, said and with that Mary and Emma went off.   
“Okay so we want to cover the whole interior in plastic,” Rose said, pulling out a large plastic tarp.  
Rose and Henry then covered the car in primer to help the paint stick after which Rose popped out her phone and plugged in the speaker, before pushing the playlist labeled, ‘art’ she asked.   
“You know all the cuss words already, right?” Rose not wanting to get any heat from Emma.   
“Yes,” Henry said unsure why his aunt was asking that.   
“Okay cool” Rose pressed play and her playlist began with the Marylyn Manson cover of “Personal Jesus”.  
Rose made Henry laugh by lip-syncing the words into a paint-gun as she loaded it, then she passed it to Henry.   
“So, we want to cover-up the whole section in brown, because if we just do the ‘tramp’ area it’ll look weird” Rose picked up her own paint gun, “Do as I do” Rose instructed as she began to show Henry how to move the spray-paint so he got the best color out of it. After a few minutes of working on the coverup, Rose noticed Mr. Gold staring at them out of the corner of her eye.   
“I would make sure you stay out at least 3 feet Macbeth, I would hate to see that suit get paint on it,” Rose said without looking up from the task at hand. Henry’s head snapped to the suited man in question.   
“Thank you for the advice, Rose” Gold responded smiling, as he walked back into his shop.   
Gold continued to watch from the back room of his shop. As Rose made the outlines that Henry quickly filled in. At one-point Rose and Henry had a laughing fit because Rose was lip syncing ‘Radio Commander’ into a paint gun. Rumpelstiltskin laughed as well, he slowly allowed his brain to torture him by replacing Henry’s face with Bae’s. They would have had such fun together as children, Bae would have loved having a sister. Someone he could teach things to, someone to be his friend. Rumpelstiltskin imagined that Rose was just as energetic as a girl as she was now. He imagined Rose would have been the one to drag Bae around on adventures. Rumpelstiltskin mind flooded with images of the two laughing at shared jokes, and playing together in the fields.   
‘It’s your fault that couldn’t happen’ his mind screamed as he gripped his cane so hard his knuckles turned white. ‘You abandoned them both, you left them, you let Belle die because that’s what happens to those that love you’   
Rumpelstiltskin was snapped out of his self-induced torture when he heard the music that had been playing for the last 3 hours suddenly stop, deciding to investigate, Gold walked out of the backroom to see Henry and Rose stooped down low as they painted their signatures on the car.   
“Done already?’ Mr. Gold asked eyeing the car, which now depicted a lovely forest on the side instead of an expletive.   
“Indeed, Squirt here is a real Van Gogh,” Rose said as she removed her paint stained overalls, “Just please don’t do any self-amputations”   
Henry eyed Mr. Gold wearily curious about their relationship.   
“So, should we call Mary Margert now?” Henry asked.   
“Maybe, but the paint needs about an hour to dry so, I’d wait” Rose stretched and then her stomach growled, “let’s get lunch and then call her” she suggested.   
“Okay,” Henry responded.   
“You can come if you want,” Rose said, now addressing Gold.   
“Actually, I’d like that very much” Mr. Gold responded smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED ME FEEDBACK


	24. Things are Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gives a gift and gets a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knife mentioned in this fic is called a trench knife and it just felt so Rose

Henry watched the scene play out in front of him in confusion, Rose, Mr. Gold, and himself were having lunch. Mr. Gold was different the way he looked at Rose it was weird, everyone knew that Mr. Gold was nice to kids but Gold almost seemed shy? Something he would no one would describe him as, but here he was tapping his fingers nervously, looking at Rose like she was a scary new creature. At the same time though, Gold looked at her like something precious. It was for lack of a better word, strange.   
“Speaking of which” Rose words broke Henry from his thoughts, “Henry, can Macbeth here borrow volume 1 from you? I didn’t think you’d mind since you’re on volume 3.” Rose took a bite of her sandwich.   
“You want to read a comic book?” Henry asked in disbelief.   
“Yes, from what Rose tells me it’s a fascinating read” Mr. Gold responded coolly.  
“Sure, it’s at my place I’ll give it to you” Henry was addressing Rose.  
“Cool” Rose responded and Gold smiled at him.   
The dinner continued with mostly Mr. Gold and Rose talking about her books, and Henry watching in sheer fascination.   
After they left the diner, Henry felt the need to address it.   
“He’s different around you,” Henry said once he was sure Gold was well and in the shop.  
“What do you mean,” Rose asked honestly.   
“I mean he’s just different,” Henry said then adding “nicer”  
“I don’t know, maybe it’s just my natural charisma” Rose laughed and Henry just looked at her.   
“Listen you need to be careful he’s dangerous” Henry warned.  
“I know he beat the hell out of that florist” Rose responded.   
“He’s done worse,” Henry said seriously.  
“Like what” Rose was curious.  
“He killed Japedo’s parents” Henry whispered.  
“Who,” Rose thought she would have heard about this.   
“In the book” Henry clarified.  
“Oh, so what is he the big bad wolf or something,” Rose asked always curious to know who matched up with whom.   
“No, he’s the dark one Rumpelstiltskin,” Henry said like he was revealing a secret.   
“The spin straw into gold take your first-born guy,” Rose asked confused.   
“Yeah” Henry responded,   
“Interesting so in your version, he’s some kind of demon” Rose tried to infer.   
“Kind of it’s complicated” Henry shook his head.   
“You’ve got to let me that book at some point it sounds interesting might help us with operation cobra,” Rose said having genuinely wanted to read that for some time. 

After their conversation, Rose called Rose and Mary Margaret to pick up the car, or masterpiece as Rose called it.   
When they arrived, Rose had placed a sheet over the car and was about to put on the theatrics.   
“Ladies and Gentlemen presenting the latest masterpiece from Henry and Squirt creativity” Rose jumped off the roof of the car and pulled off the sheet. Showing the car no longer had the word tramp on it, and showing a beautiful forest scene with beautiful deer and waterfall.   
“Oh, Rose” Mary Margaret gasped when she saw it and put her arms around Rose.   
Rose stepped back and responded, “It was my pleasure and let’s not forget this young genius here” Rose gestured to Henry. “The kid could be a really great graffiti artist someday”   
“Way to teach values, Rose,” Emma said rolling her eyes.   
“Why don’t we take her for a spin?” Rose suggested.

X-X-X-X

Later that day Rose returned to the shop to collect her supplies and give something to Mr. Gold.   
“Hey, Macbeth,” Rose said stepping into the shop when she didn’t see him she placed her helmet on the counter and went into the backroom.   
Rose saw Mr. Gold setting down some tools, he was apparently polishing something.   
“Hi, Rose,” he said standing up.   
“Close your eyes,” Rose asked sounding excited.  
“What?” Gold asked confused.   
“Just close your eyes please,” Rose asked and Gold could refuse her nothing so she did as she asked.   
Rose took the book the out of her bag and held it up.   
“Open” Rose said.   
Gold looked at the cover ‘Awakening’ scrolled on the front, on the front was a beautiful blonde woman holding a skull surrounded by roses.   
“Thank you, I’m sure it will be excellent read” Gold smiled.   
“Thanks” Rose blushed at the compliment. “Whatcha working on” Rose indicated the work.   
“Oh, just polishing up some old things” Gold pointed his cane at the box next to his work table.   
“May I?” Rose squatted next to the box and began to look at the various objects.   
“Go ahead” Gold followed her at sat his workbench.  
Suddenly, Rose’s eyes got big “Holy shit”.   
“Are you okay?” Mr. Gold looked concerned.   
“I’m fine it’s just I’ve never actually seen one of these in real life” Rose held up a pair of brass knuckles with the switchblade attached.   
“Oh yes, I’ve had those for a very long time” Rumpelstiltskin had acquired them in a deal with a mercenary long ago.   
“These are so cool” Rose put them on, “I read about these mobsters would use them because you would think they were just normal brass knuckles which were deadly on their own, but when you go in for the punch.” Rose flicked open the knife.   
Mr. Gold smiled at her joy, then made a decision.   
“Keep them,” Gold said.  
“What,” Rose asked   
“I’m not going to be selling them anytime soon” Gold stood up, “Consider it my thanks for all the translating”   
“Thank you so much,” Rose said and hugged him.   
Rumpelstiltskin smiled into her hair and for the first time in 28 years, he could feel his heart beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED ME FEEDBACK I NEED TO NOURISH MY POOR SOUL


	25. Rose's Magic Hangover Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose gets roped into Miner's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Eminem is musician whose name is pronounced like "M and M" hence the nickname

One week later, Rose sat in Granny’s after her morning run waiting on her pancakes when she saw a man walk in the diner. Rose recognized the telltale stagger and sway, as a man who was clearly hungover. When he looked up Rose recognized the man as Leroy. Rose smiled, as she remembered throwing people out of the bar in a similar state. Immediately, Rose found a blank page in her sketchbook and began to write down instructions. Then when Ruby, in a lovely pair of heels and skirt that made Rose’s mind blur, came out with the pancakes.   
“I will give you whatever you deem appropriate if you make this and give it to him” Rose pointed to Leroy.   
Ruby looked confused until she read the top of the page ‘Rose’s Magic Hangover Cure’, then Ruby smiled and went over to the blender. Rose watched Ruby mix the ingredients and continued give Rose weird looks over her shoulder. She then poured it into the glass and handed to Leroy.   
Leroy flinched at the sudden bang on the table, he then raised his head to see Ruby walking away and a red liquid in front of him. Then he saw the blonde with the sketchbook get up, slip Ruby what appeared to be fifty bucks and winked at her, then come over to his table.   
“That is Gatorade to replace your electrolytes, Aleve and Black Coffee for the headache, and Tomato juice for the nausea. It tastes like absolute shit, but down a glass of the stuff and your good to go” Rose explained as she took the booth next to him.   
Leroy looked over at her puzzled.   
“Why are you giving this to me?” Leroy snapped at her.   
“Because you’re hung over as hell, and this will help” Rose said before continuing, “I’m Rose by the way” Rose added as she smiled and sipped her coffee.   
“Leroy, you’re the sheriff’s sister” Leroy said and stared down at the drink like it would bite him.   
“There’s nothing wrong with it, I developed the recipe myself” Rose said, then when she received a glare that said, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Rose reached over the table at took sip from glass, “I told you it’s fine, I use it myself” Rose smiled at him again as he took a sip.   
“You’re right it does taste like shit” Leroy said and Rose couldn’t tell if he was smiling or not.  
Rose was about to respond when she saw Mary Margaret enter the door with a clip board, “Excuse me, can I have your attention?” she said but no one seemed to pay attention to her given her quiet voice she tried again to no avail which annoyed Rose so she took matters in her own hands. Rose then proceeded to stand on the booth and start clapping. This made everyone in the dinner stop talking and look at her, with except of Granny who told her to get down, but Rose ignored her.   
“Friends, Romans, Countrymen, Mary Margert requests your attention” Rose said with her trademark theatricality as she gestured to Mary, she then sat down.   
After muttering a thank you to Rose, Mary Margert began a speech a asking for volunteers to sell candles for Miner’s Day, everyone again seemed to ignore her and resumed talking. Mary Margert went to the door and Rose followed her out.   
“Hey, Listen Eminem Fuck those assholes and their options” Rose said as she walked beside her.   
“That’s easy for you to say you’ve never been a homewrecker” Mary Margaret sighed dejectedly.   
“Look as much as it pains me to say this, given that nuns are the natural enemy of orphans, but I’ll help you” Rose said.   
“Thank you so much do you think Emma will help too?” Mary Margaret asked.  
“I doubt she’s pretty busy with work given the whole Kathryne disappearance” Rose said without thinking.  
Mary Margert looked at the floor.   
“You didn’t have anything” Rose started before she was interrupted.   
“How could you think that?” Mary Margert belted.   
“Sorry just got to ask it’s not they I think you would but you they it’s the quiet ones you have to watch” Rose apologized.   
Mary Margert decided to let it go, “Okay see you at the apartment”  
“Cool” Rose said as she walked off. 

X-X-X-X

Mr. Gold saw Rose enter the shop, wearing a black tee shirt that had a band logo on it and black jeans. Mr. Gold couldn’t help but smile like an idiot when saw the trench knives he gave her clipped to her belt.   
“Hey Macbeth,” Rose said as she walked in.  
“Hello Rose” Gold said smiling.   
“So, how are you?” Rose asked leaning over the counter  
“I’m well and you?” Gold answered.   
“Truthfully, it’s been a hell of a week I have a book deadline next month so I can expect hand cramps in “my future and I just volunteered to help sell candles for the nuns. I don’t even like nuns but Mary “Margaret is my friend so” Rose had to pause several times to seemingly run her tongue along her teeth, Gold found it odd as this wasn’t something he’d noticed before.  
“I was never found of them either” Gold answered honestly.  
“I know but” Rose stopped speaking again to aggressively run her tongue along her teeth.  
“Are you okay?” Gold asked deciding to address it.   
“Yeah I just my dental plate is on weird do you mind if I?” Rose gestured to her mouth and Gold nodded unsure of what he was agreeing to but, curious none the less.   
“Thanks” Rose turned about 90 degrees and grabbed her front teeth and, to Gold’s horror, removed them. She then took out what seemed to be the first four teeth of her mouth attached to bits of metal wire. Rose then wiggled her jaw and placed the false back into her mouth, the wires seeming to disappear into gums. Rose then wiggled her jaw again the turned back to him.   
“Thanks sometimes it gets loose and it starts to drive me nuts” Rose explained while talking with her hands.   
“I didn’t know you uh, had false teeth” Gold said, his mind full of questions.  
“Really I thought I told you” Rose responded.   
“May I ask how that happened?” Gold was trying to be infinity cautious while sounding like his usual cavalier self.   
“Oh, well when I was 16 this guy caught me making out with his girlfriend. He was naturally pissed so he rounded up 5 off his buddies and the held me down and beat the shit out of me, including knocking out those teeth” Rose said as is she was recounting a pleasant shopping trip, rather than an assault.   
Rumpelstiltskin on the other hand was livid. Ge had never laid eyes on this faceless boy but already the Dark One in him was thinking of 1,000 and one was to slowly torture him for hurting his precious daughter. But instead he held his cane so hard he thought the handle would snap and then asked, “What happened to him? The one who did this?” Gold asked willing his voice to stay calm.   
Rose smiled, “Emma and I got our revenge indeed, while I wasn’t as well versed in fighting enough to take on five guys at the time, I could take on one pretty well. So, one night a few weeks later after my injuries had healed, Emma and I followed him to his car after an event and I took a baseball bat to his kneecaps”   
Rumpelstiltskin felt himself filled with an odd sort of satisfaction, that his daughter had taken her revenge on those who had hurt her.   
“Sounds satisfying” Rumpelstiltskin said, unsure of what to say to her.   
Rose threw her head back and laughed, “You know I’ve only told that story a handful of times, I can honestly say that’s the first anyone has ever reacted that way to it”  
Rumpelstiltskin smiled happy that he had made her laugh. It is then at her phone rang.

X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, Emma sat in the apartment minding her own business, when she heard Mary Margert slam down on her computer. Emma looked over to see Mary Margret absolutely fuming.   
“What happened now?” Emma asked, knowing that organizing Miner’s Day had been hell for her roommate.   
“The band canceled on me! I mean it was bad enough that I had ten volunteers quit but now this it’s just not Miner’s Day without music!” Mary Margaret ranted   
“Why don’t you ask Rose to cover for them?” Emma said like it was obvious.  
“What?” Mary Margaret asked having no made the same cognitive leap as Emma.   
“Rose can perform.”  
“Rose can sing, she never mentioned that?”  
“Yeah, while I was occupied” Emma glanced away as she is discussing something shameful, Mary Margert thought this was strange since she had known Emma had been to prison, so to what else had she been referring, but Emma continued. “Rose found work at a piano bar, at first she just did odd jobs around the place but Rose being Rose she worked her way up to singing 3 nights a week, she can play piano too,”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, she’s a great singer just ask her I’m sure she’d do it,”  
“Okay,”

X-X-X-X

Rose’s phone began playing ‘The real slim shady’ which was her ringtone for Mary Margaret so she decided to pick it up.   
“Hello Eminem, is there some candle emergency I need to know about?” Rose answered.   
“In a way, the band canceled for Miner’s Day Emma said you might be able to fill in?” Mary Margaret asked her hopefully.   
Rose sighed it had been a long time since she had performed in front of anyone while sober, “You’re lucky you’re cute, Sure I’ll lend my talents can you get me piano?”   
“I could probably rent from the music store” Mary Margaret thought aloud.   
“Cool, I’ll see you later” Rose said ending the call.   
“May I ask why you need a piano?” Gold inquired.   
“Oh, Mary Margaret wants to sing at Miner’s Day” Rose answered.   
“You sing?” Gold asked surprised.   
“I dabble, it was sort of skill acquired through necessity it’s not like drawing or writing” Rose said honestly.   
“You’re a very surprising girl Rose” Gold said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NEED FEEDBACK PLEASE! EVERY SINGLE COMMENT MAKES ME SMILE AND BRIGHTENS MY DAY


	26. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and Leroy have some bonding time and Gold is an infinite woobie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but, life's a bitch  
> Also for anyone wondering why I'm focusing a lot on all this pre-curse break stuff it's because I need to build to Rose's relationship with other people in the town because a lot of those relationships are key in the post curse break

Rose stood in the middle of town square with reading Henry’s book, she found it fascinating, there were beautiful illustrations and a fascinating story; it was like if game of thrones and a Disney movie had sex. Rose could see how Henry had come to his theory about Storybrooke. There was a lot of coincidences between the book and the town. Rose wondered why the Rumpelstiltskin was doing all of this to enact the curse, it seemed like a lot of work for something that appeared to have no goal.   
She had been assigned to supervise the setup while Mary Margarete did last minute errands; most of the people, however, had been working the miner’s festival for years so Rose had very little to do, hence her reading. Rose then saw a familiar face putting up a banner.   
“Hey Leroy,” Rose said from the bottom of a ladder.   
“You need me to do something sister?” Leroy responded gruffly.   
“No, I gave everyone their assignments, I’m just curious why you decided to volunteer. The last time Eminem brought it up, you looked like you’d rather have snake venom in your eyes” Rose said, as Leroy came down the ladder.   
Before she could get an answer, she heard a loud bang. Assuming they were gun shots out of habit, Rose hit the floor. Then Rose remembering she was basically in Mayberry so see got up and look around. Rose turned to find the origin of the sound was one of the nuns had over inflated a stack of balloons causing them to explode. Rose took her head and went back to talking to Leroy, but what she saw surprised her. Leroy was looking at the nun as if she was the moon, sun, and the stars. Rose smiled to herself and leaned against a nearby truck.   
“Oooohhhh you’ve got it baaaaddd” Rose said as she came into his line of vision.   
“I don’t know you what you’re talking about” Leroy resumed his gruff demeanor.  
“I know that look bro, I’ve seen it before, you’re love my friend” Rose said with a smile.  
“You don’t know what you’re about” Leroy started walking away but, Rose was faster.   
“I know more about love than you might think. I’m not judging nor, will I say anything” Rose kept talking not really knowing what to say but, not wanting to end the conversation. Then, Leroy looked into her eyes. Suddenly saw a brief image, of those eyes staring back at him. Though the woman to whom those eyes belonged had beautiful brunette hair and was dressed in the clothes of another time.   
“Hello?’ Rose was waving her hands in front of Leroy’s face, “You okay? you looked checked out there for a minute.”  
“I’m fine you just worry about setting up and singing sister” Leroy said, returning to his gruff self and walking away, leaving Rose to ponder his strange behavior. 

X-X-X-X

Rose tuned the piano to her liking, while Mary tried to sell more candles, when she heard a familiar Scottish lit say her name.   
“Hello Rose” Gold said from behind her.   
“Jesus Christ,” Rose jumped as she lost her focus, “put a bell on”.   
“Ah I hope I wasn’t disturbing anything important,” Gold said, normally he would have apologized to Rose. But, since he was in public he has appearances to maintain.   
“Not really, what do you need?” Rose asked sincerely.   
“Just wanted to wish you luck on tonight’s performance” Mr. Gold’s eyes landed on the book behind her and his smile dropped. “You’re reading Henry’s book?” Rose could have sworn she heard a microscopic twinge of fear in his voice.   
“Read actually, it’s a rather quick read, fascinating really” Rose said honestly.   
“Oh well good luck” Mr. Gold said and walked away. 

X-X-X-X

‘Damn to all the Gods’ Rumpelstiltskin thought as he reentered his shop. ‘Now she’s going to know what kind of monster you are’ The Dark voice in his head screamed. ‘You failed her and now she sees you’re a monster’. Rumpelstiltskin took his cane and smashed the clock he was repairing on his desk. ‘I promised to protect her from the Dark One and she goes and gets herself a list of my misdeeds. Does she know about Bae?’ Rumpelstiltskin had never considered what was in that book nor had he frankly cared, until now. Rumpelstiltskin sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. 

X-X-X-X

After Gold had calmed himself he went to the festival to hear his daughter sing. He saw her on the stage playing a soft piano balled. “Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own Here I am left in silence” If you had asked Rumpelstiltskin in that moment he would have told you that his daughter had the voice of an angel. “You gave up the fight You left me behind All that's done's forgiven” Rumpelstiltskin had never heard Belle sing nor did she have any musical talent she ever spoke of, he should’ve asked her there were so many things he should have asked her. “You'll always be mine I know deep inside All that's done's forgiven” Gold watched Rose’s fingers move on the piano. Rose’s fingers moved with precession and elegance, Rumpelstiltskin found himself wondering if in another life he could have taught her to spin. The song ended, and all gathered clapped Rose then came over the speaker.   
“Okay everyone I’m going to take 5” Rose said before exiting the stage. 

X-X-X-X

Rose sat behind the stage, sipping some water when she saw Leroy move behind the building, carrying a pickaxe no less. Rose followed him curious to see what was going on, she watched him take the fire escape onto the top of a building. Rose figured out what he was planning, grabbed a shovel and followed him up.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Rose said from behind.   
“Scam sister, I’m doing this” Leroy took aim at the powerline with his axe. But Rose, being quick grabbed the axe midair and stopped, in the back of his mind Leroy marveled at her strength.   
“That axe is all metal, you hit that transformer you light like the forth of July” Rose held out the shovel, “Use this instead it has a wooden handle” Rose said with a smile.   
Leroy looked her puzzled then realized what she was saying made sense, “Thanks” Leroy took the shovel and hit the transformer.   
When the power went out everyone looked around confused until Rose got on stage and shouted.  
“Come on parties don’t stop when the power does” Rose said lighting some of the candles she bought on to the stage and with that Rose sang on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CRAVE FEEDBACK ALL COMMENTS BRING SMILES TO MY FACE AND MAKE ME HAPPY


	27. Rose's story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Rose fits into the Emma/Neal romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait for this chapter, but real life got in the way I made this chapter extra long to try and make up for it.

Mr. Gold sat in the cabin doing what he usually did, plotting. Except for the new factor of his daughter that he had to account for, the rest of his plan was going smoothly. Mary Margarete had been arrested and he would volunteer to defend her putting Regina in a position to self-destruct. It was then when he heard six loud bangs. Gold flinched and looked around but, could not find the source of the sound. Then, he heard them again. So, he concluded that the sound was outside, he grabbed his cane and walked in the direction of the sound. The sound had a pattern six loud bangs then a small break then six more bangs. He followed the sound into the woods then saw Rose. She was standing with noise cancelling headphones and a pistol in hand, she was poised to shoot several cans that she had laid on a log. The cans already contained several bullet holes. Knowing better than to seek up on someone with a gun, he covered his ears as she shot the cans then taped her shoulder when she went to reload.  
Rose jump up when she felt a hand on her shoulder then turned around to see him.   
“Jesus Christ put a belle on” She said taking her headphones off.  
“Not like you could hear me” Mr. Gold responded.  
Rose smiled, “Touché, what are you even doing out her?” Rose asked placing her revolver back in its case.   
“I own a cabin not far from here” Mr. Gold said, still wounding why she had turned his backyard into a make shift shooting range.   
“I didn’t know that. Sorry about the noise then” Rose apologized sincerely.  
“Yes, what exactly did those cans do to you?” Gold tried to hide his curiosity behind his wit.   
“Well, given recent events I have a lot of tension and it was either punch holes in the walls, shoot some tin canes, or skin she who wears shitty shows” Rose deadpanned.  
“I see” Gold responded then he had an idea, “Would you like to come back to my place I just made some tea?” Gold lied.   
“That actually sounds really nice” Rose said, sounding surprised at the offer. but the prospect of a warm beverage sounded perfect.  
Rose quickly cleaned up and then the two walked back to the cabin. When the cabin came into the view Rose started to laugh earning a look from Mr. Gold.   
“I’m sorry it’s just it’s hard to picture you, Mr. ‘Suit and Tie’ hanging out in an actual log cabin” Rose made the air quotes with her hands.  
“I’m glad I surprise you” Mr. Gold said smiling.  
They went in and Rose marveled at the décor.   
“Are you a hunter Connery?” Rose asked pointing to the antlers on the wall.   
“No, it came with house” Gold went to boil the water. Rose walked around until she saw a bookcase filled with various legal tomes and next to them her book. The imagery made her laugh. Mr. Gold walked back into the room and just watched her for a moment.   
“You know you are quite possibly the quietest man with the limp in the world” Rose turned around to see him.   
“I’m not sure whether I should take that as a compliment or an insult” Mr. Gold cocked his head.  
“It’s a neutral statement It was meant as neither” Rose said, turning around with her book in her hands, “So what did you think?” Rose gestured to her book.   
“I enjoyed it. I quite liked it when you killed off Emmanuel” Mr. Gold said honestly pouring the tea.   
“Yeah it’s always fun to draw a good disemboweling” Rose said seriously causing them both to smile.   
“Speaking of literature, I noticed you were reading Henry’s book” Gold tried to broach the subject without directly asking.  
“Yeah it was interesting to say the lease, reminded me a lot of Gregory Maguire” Rose paused trying to find to the right word to say, “I liked the character choices, especially with the villain”.   
“You mean Rumpelstiltskin” He asked curiously.   
“I mean, there are a variety of villains, but he was interesting the lack of motivation given about him was flawed” Rose began, unaware she was talking about the man was sitting across from her “But, he seemed the most like someone I would write”.   
Rumpelstiltskin let out a breath, the lack of motivation quote meant she didn’t know about his son. It felt as if a brick had been lifted from his chest. He handed Rose her teacup, she took a sip.   
“How’s Mary Margaret’s legal case coming along?” Rose asked attempting to break the silence.   
“It’s going well, I think I may have found some loopholes in the warrants to render them null” Gold answered with pride.   
“That’s great” Rose said genuinely, “You’ve been really helpful our little campaign against the Bitch Tornado, but I still have to ask why you seem like a man who would be satisfied with the status quo”  
“I have my reasons” like telling you the truth for instance, Gold thought.   
“You’re a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, and covered in nebulous sauce you know that” Rose traced the rim of her teacup with her finger.  
Mr. Gold chuckled, “I’ve never heard it phased that way before, So, tell me about yourself” Gold continued.   
“Why do you always want to know so much about me?” Rose asked slightly confrontational.   
“Whatever do you mean?” Gold played dumb.   
“As in you have a certain reputation, as I’m sure your aware.” Rose started, and Gold began to feel fear, his reputation never bothered him before but, it did now. “You don’t exactly project friendliness with everyone else, but with me your quite chummy. Now normally I would attribute this to a guy trying to get into my pants. But, since we’ve already discussed the platonic nature of our relationship it’s definitely not that so what is it?” Rose surmised.   
‘Damn it she’s to smart for her own good’ Gold thought, while smiling at his daughter’s cleverness.   
“Your special, you remind me of someone I lost once” Gold said, more honest then he would have liked.   
“Oh,” Rose was taken aback by the sudden vulnerability she saw in the man in front of her she took a deep breathe. “So, what do you want to know?” Rose said smiling.   
“There’s something that’s been bothering me” Gold responded, letting himself ask an honest question. “Why does Emma have a felony conviction and you don’t?” Gold asked finding it out that a woman who seemed so devoted to Emma would have let her go to prison without her.   
“Oh, boy that’s a long and complicated story” Rose leaned back and took a sip of her tea.  
“We’ve got time” Mr. Gold leaned forward curious.  
“Alright but this never leaves this cabin” Rose said, and Gold nodded.   
Rose took a deep breath, “Alright so shortly after Emma and I left home we were attempting to steal a car” Rose paused when she saw Gold raise an eyebrow, “This story’s going to involve a lot of illegal activity so just get used to that now. Anyway, we were stealing a car and it all went perfectly, alarm and locks disabled in under thirty seconds and we were in. We began to celebrate when we heard a voice from the back seat call it impressive. I then proceeded to punch him in the face.” Gold chuckled, “What he surprised me, Neal, that was his name. At first, Neal pretended to be the car’s owner, until we found the registration. It has registered to a May Lee-Chong. We had stolen a stolen car. So, we got him to the hospital, turns out I had broken his nose when I punched him. He wasn’t that pissed though surprisingly, turns out Neal was a runaway too and he was quite skilled at pickpocketing and he joined us on our find our parents/not starve to death quest. It worked out well for a while, we were like 3 musketeers robbing cars, drinking, usual stuff. But, then I started noticing how close Emma and Neal were getting. Now Emma and I have never been prudes when it comes to casual sex but, that’s not what these two had. They were in love, and I mean the type of love people right songs about, that kind of love. Now, what you must understand is that Emma and I had only ever had each other for out entire lives and I’ll admit it I felt threatened. Threatened by the fact that Emma loved someone else, so I gave her a choice Neal or me. We had a knockdown drag out verbal fight over this, the kind of fight that ends relationships we screamed at each other, I said she wasn’t even my real sister. That was the blow that killed it Emma walked out our hotel room in tears got in the car with Neal and drove off. We didn’t speak to each other for over a year and half. In that time, I hitchhiked West and made it to L.A. I got a job as a bartender and actually made really good friends with the owner there. The owner, Lou, as I call him noticed my talent for drawing and telling stories and got me a meeting with the local representatives for Vertigo. One thing led to another and that’s how I got my first book published. Then, one day I get a phone call out of the blue and it’s Emma pregnant and imprisoned. Turns out Neal, or Douchey McDoucheface as we now call him, left her, both literally and figuratively holding the bag on some stolen watches, which were worth about 15 grand. She got sentenced and he got to disappear, he didn’t even know she was pregnant, doesn’t matter though. Emma and I talked it all out, we laughed, we cried, we made up told each other that we would always be sisters. So, then I’m there for her when she gets out, and fast foreword to today.” Rose dropped her hands finishing her story.   
“Ah” Gold traced the rim of his tea cup with his finger, attempting to hide his urge to comfort her and not try to hold any of this against Emma.   
“Yeah, I told you it was a long story” Rose responded.   
“Thank you for telling it to me Rose” Gold said smiling as we look at his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEED ME FEEDBACK I WORKED CRAXY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER AND REALLY NEED FEEDBACK


	28. Hat Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is kidnapped and Rose learns a little about her past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead  
> so I'm sorry about going on hiatus for a while but, I assure that I'm Back!!!!

Rose was working on background sketches when suddenly her phone started vibrating furiously. She picked it up and saw a texts from Emma.

Rose I swear to God if you are involved in this I will kill you 

Rose texted back 

R: What are you talking about?  
E: Mary Margaret is gone  
R: What where is she  
E: If I knew she wouldn’t be gone  
R: Okay Okay I didn’t do anything I’m not that insane  
E: Sorry I’m just really stressed  
R: Okay do you need my help  
E: No just keep this quiet, I’ll be checking out the woods  
R: Okay check in with me later 

Rose tried to resume trying drawing for the next hour or so but, couldn’t get back into the zone; something was gnawing at her gut. Rose liked to think she had good intuition especially when it came to her sister. Rose sent her sister a text.  
R: R U okay?  
No response  
Rose waited 20 minutes still no response.  
She called her.  
Then called her again.  
Nothing  
She knew Emma could handle herself but, something in her gut made her want to go to the woods; just to check on her. She put on her running shoes and began running on her usual path though the woods. She wasn’t sure where she was going just going where her feet lead her. Something sparkly caught her eye she looked down and saw a silver necklace. Upon closer inspection Rose recognized it as the necklace she had gotten Mary Margaret. Rose knew she was onto something now; she knew that if she could Mary Margaret; that would lead to Emma. Rose searched around for more clues; not entirely sure what she was supposed to be looking for until she found it; a scrap of red cloth. It felt odd it her touch like it had been treated with something. Storybrooke was a small town she assumed there wouldn’t be many shops that would carry it. So she decided to check them out. 

X-X-X-X

Mr. Gold was polishing the antiques when Rose walked in. He was about to greet her; but she spoke first.  
“Do you know what type of fabric this is” Rose barked at him, placing the fabric on the counter.  
“What” Gold was taken aback by her unusually harsh tone.  
“The fabric feels weird do you know what the deal with it or not?” Rose said, her usual friendliness gone  
“It’s sinamay fabric it’s used in hat making” Gold instantly knew what it was and who it was from what he was curious about was why his daughter was asking.  
“Okay who would buy that” Rose said, happy she had found a lead.  
“Someone wanting to make a hat I suppose” Gold answered keeping things vague in the hopes she would reveal more information.  
“No shit sherlock; does anyone in this town make hats?” Rose continued, concern for her sister turning her into a bulldog.  
“Where did you get this?” Gold said still attempting to gather information.  
“Listen dude normally I find your whole cantor, man of mystery thing charming but right now it just annoys me so unless you want that cane shoved up your ass so hard you shit splinters for a week you give a straight answer” Rose threatened tapping the counter so fast while making this speech.  
This statement made Gold’s eyebrows shoot up this must have been serious; normally she desperation would be primed deal making fodder, but in this case, he wanted to help his daughter.  
“There is one man, a bit a recluse I’ll get you the address” Gold turned around to the cabinet to get the address. While his back was turned Rose hoped over the counter, surprising Gold when he turned back around to hand her the card. Rose snatched the card from his hand and gave him a hug. Gold was surprised at first; the last person who hugged him was Rose’s mother. She then thanked him and left the shop like a shot. 

X-X-X-X

Rose thought she knew most of Storybrooke, but as she rode her motorcycle down the winding rode that lead to Jefferson’s house she would have never thought there was that massive house at the end. Not knowing what was awaiting her she parked her motorcycle up the road and walked toward the house. She could here a muffled voice inside; but couldn’t see anyone through the first story windows. Trying to keep the element of surprise she opted to pick the lock with her one of her knives instead of kicking down the door. She opened the door and closed it trying to enter as silent as possible making a right turn into the first room; she was greeted with the sight of Mary Margeret bound and gagged. She began to yell under the gag but, Rose put a finger to her own lip silencing her. She cut her off the chair then whispered, “Where’s Emma?”  
“She’s upstairs this man is insane” Mary said hysterical.  
“Go outside I’ll handle this guy” Rose handed her a knife, “If you see him first use this and aim for the neck.”  
Mary Margaret gave her a look of shook but went toward the door. Rose crept up the stairs following the sound of the strange voice. Before she got to the door she looped her brass knuckles in her fist in one hand and opened the door with the other. Rose saw Emma at a table with a sewing machine while the strange man was kept speaking; something about magic and making it work. Rose moved toward him then wrapped one arm around his throat and with the other punched him in the back. Emma looked at her and smiled, while Rose held Jefferson in a choke-hold. Rose was well-practiced enough in this that Jefferson passed out quickly in her arms. Rose was inclined to keep beating him but, Emma came first.  
“I leave you alone for a few hours and you end up held hostage” Rose teased while she cut her sister free.  
“It’s not my fault he drugged me” Emma said, stretching her muscles.  
“What’s up with the hats” Rose asked observing the room.  
“Get this, this guy thinks he’s he mad hatter” Emma responded, cuffing the still unconscious Jefferson.  
“Huh” Rose remarked like she was considering some deep mystery.  
“What?” Emma asked curious  
“It’s just between this guy, henry, and all the weird names and stuff it’s like this whole town has some sort of folie a deux” Rose stated.  
“I guess” Emma said somewhat dismissively. 

X-X-X-X

At the station, Jefferson sat in a holding cell with Rose staring at him, if looks could kill Jefferson would be dead seven times over. Finally, Rose spoke, “Why did you kidnap my sister?”  
“You’re not her sister” Jefferson said definitely  
“Yes, I am you said Emma was magical” Rose leaned against the cell.  
“You wouldn’t believe me” The Hatter sounded defeated/  
“I’ll consider anything once try me” Rose said leaning in closer.  
Suddenly Jefferson shot up getting close to Rose  
“Your eyes” Jefferson threw his head back and laughed, “Rumple you sly dog”.  
“What?” Rose was entirely confused at this point.  
“You’re their daughter, aren’t you?” Jefferson said smiling.  
This statement made Rose’s ears perk up, “Whose daughter?”  
“I didn’t know the old imp could have kids” Jefferson said, Rose was unsure whether he was talking to himself or her.  
“You’d have the magic don’t you” Jefferson sounded desperate.  
Rose decided to play into his delusion, curious to see where this would go, “Yes”  
“You have to make it work I can’t have these memories anymore you don’t know what it’s like” Jefferson got more hysterical with each word until he finally grabbed her through the bars. Rose’s instincts kicked in so she shoved him back and ran out, leaving a howling Jefferson in the holding cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, suggestions give me life

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is bobbobido


End file.
